Twilight: Somebody Else
by Sarah Jackson - The Other
Summary: Filene Swan is Bella's little sister, watch through her eyes as they journey through the mystery of the supernatural of the Twilight Saga the movie version .OC rewrite
1. Note

**Twilight**

**REWRITING!**

Somebody Else - Bleu - Filene (Opening and Ending for the Twilight of my series)


	2. Chapter 1 Welcome To Forks Swan Sisters!

Twilight: The Swan Sisters

Authors Notes: I am sorry I know I haven't touched this in a long time but after rereading for the 1000th time I decided to rewrite title, and story so it can kinda make sense in some places nothing huge in the changing but you will see the difference. So here with my Chai tea and cookies we are off again into the world of Twilight.

Warning: You might end up hating Bella during this story and the rest of my series so if you absolutely love Bella for some reason enter at your own peril.

Hopefully after my rewriting my work I can return to the Eclipse

* * *

Secret sharer  
Fashion consultant  
Comfort giver  
Co-diet buster  
Best friend  
Guess who I'm talking about?  
You sis  
I'm quite lucky to have a sis like you

* * *

**_Chapter 1 - In The Beginning There Were Two_**

**F**ilene and Bella waved good bye to their mother and Phil as they got on to the plane that would lead them to Forks. They took their seats together and waited for the plane to go, the two girls held a cactus in a clay pot, to remember Phoenix.

"Do you think we're going to be okay in Forks, Bells?" Filene asked her sister.

Bella shrugged then looked at her sister; Filene looked more like their mom as Bella looked more like their dad.

"As long as you stay with me to keep me from killing myself in my clumsiness, I'm happy, you?" She asked.

"We stay best friends, I'm good." Filene replied.

"Deal, and just for the record, I think you'll be the one to date first." Bella told Filene while hold her and squeezing it.

"Are you kidding? It's you who draw them in like flies." Filene disagreed rolling her eyes.

"I highly doubt that." Bella shook her head laughing a little.

That's the thing about Bella, she always thought herself of an ugly duckling. It sometimes made Filene shake her head at her big sister especially when she looked like the modern version of Snow White… not like Disney Snow White good god no like the looks and all that not personality if she had Filene would have shot her in the head years ago.

"Yeah well, it doesn't really matter Bella, bras over bros and all that." Filene replied with a grin.

Bella looked over to her sister and smiled, things were going to be alright with the Swan sisters… hopefully.

They finally reached Los Angeles, and found their father Charlie waiting for them in his police uniform. Yeah, the Swan sister's dad is a cop, the chief of police in fact.

"Dad!" Filene called out happily, dragging her sister towards him by her arm.

Charlie doesn't usually show emotions, like his daughter Bella, but with happy Filene flinging herself into his arms, he couldn't help smiling as he held her tight.

After the greetings, they all head for the police cruiser and made their way to Forks; Bella sat in the front while Filene sat in the back seat with one earplug in her right ear listening to her music but still be able to hear her and dad and Bella's conversation… When they had one anyways.

'Population, 3,120 now 3,122' Filene thought as she saw the sign that welcomed people into Forks.

Charlie tried to make conversation with his eldest daughter. "Your hair's longer."

Bella played with her hair a bit. "Filene cut it since the last time we last saw you."

Charlie shrugged awkwardly. "Guess it grew out again."

Filene went behind Bella's seat and began to braid Bella's hair. Bella smiled at the window and gave her sister better excess to her hair. Filene often did this for thinking, sort like thinking of ideas and such as she fiddled with either Bella's hair or their mom/

When they finally reached the house; Filene got out of the car, grabbing her only bag and the cactus, and ran towards the porch waiting impatiently for the other two.

As Bella and Charlie finally made it to the porch, Charlie unlocked the door and Filene shot into the house like a bullet and up stairs to their room. Bella and Charlie shook their heads in amusement at Filene's energy before following, it was never a dull moment with Filene Swan around.

"I've cleared some shelves off in the bathroom." Charlie told Bella.

"Oh right, one bathroom" Bella mumbled to herself.

When Charlie and Bella reached the bedroom, they found Filene lying on her bed. The blankets had pictures of wolves running across a field in the moonlight. It looked to the two that Filene was already comfortable and loved her bed.

"Well, I hope this suit the two of you" Charlie said.

"Well yes for Filene obviously, yeah it does." Bella answered.

Charlie nodded before heading out of the bedroom. Bella sighed as she sat on the bed. Filene stuck out her head from the blankets and looked over to her sister.

"Well atleast he knows when to give privacy." Filene said smirking.

Her smirk disappeared as she saw her sister looking sadly at the cactus in her hand.

"Hey." She warned. "No frowning."

Filene got out of her bed and leaped to Bella's bed and hugged her, Bella put one arm around Filene and breathed in the strawberry shampoo in her hair. Filene's smell always seemed to calm Bella down or make her feel a bit better she didn't know why, maybe it was because it reminded her of summers with their mom.

"Do you remember our promise to mom?" Filene asked taking Bella away from the past.

Bella moved her head to Filene's shoulder and inhaled AX on her shirt. "Keep a smile on, and look out for each other."

"Exactly." Filene pulled Bella out of her arms and looked her in the eyes. "We'll make it, especially with your brains and stubbornness."

Bella chuckled. "And with your toughness, and stubbornness."

"Thank you, I learn from the best." Filene said.

The two girls laughed together as they held each other for comfort.

After unpacking and getting everything comfortable, Bella heard a car horn honk. She looked out the window as Filene looked up from her book _Blood and Chocolate _and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Well, who is it?" she asked.

Bella shrugged before she walked out of the room without answering, Filene rolled her eyes in annoyance before following. As the two reached the outside, Filene's eyes went straight to the boy. He looked to be fifteen like her, he was attractive.

Long, glossy black hair that hung over his shoulders, his skin was beautiful, silky and russet-coloured; his eyes were dark, set deep above the high planes of his cheekbones. Filene smiled at him.

But his eyes were only on Bella.

Filene's smile went crestfallen; no one noticed this of course before Filene shoved it back and brought back her smile.

"Bella, Filene, you know Billy Black." Charlie introduced him.

"Yeah." Bella replied shaking Billy's hand.

Billy turned to Filene and shook her hand as well, smiling at her. Filene returned the smile.

"Wow, you're looking good." Filene complimented.

"Well, I'm stilling dancing." He said, "I'm glad you two are finally here."

He then looked over to Charlie. "Charlie here hasn't shut up about it since you told him you were coming."

Everyone chuckled besides Charlie who rolled his eyes looking away as if embarrassed, Filene smiled widely at her dad giggling a little.

"All right, keep exaggerating. I'll roll you in the mud.' Charlie threatened.

"After I ram you in the ankles." Billy added as he wheeled towards Charlie.

Charlie dodged and lifted his arms in defence. "You want to go?"

"Yeah!" Billy replied, "Bring it!"

Filene laughed at the two older men. The boy went towards Bella smiling; Filene looked back to the men and watched them.

"Hi, I'm Jacob" he introduced himself.

"Hey," Bella greeted meekly.

Filene turned to watch this unfold, even though seeing her dad and his best friend fake fight was more entertaining, this was interesting.

"We used to make mud pies when we were little." He told her.

"Right. No, I remember." Bella said.

'Barely.' Filene thought, rolling her eyes.

Bella looked over at their dads. "Are they always like this?"

Jacob shook his head sadly. "It's getting worse with old age."

Filene shook her head laughing quietly, Bella and Jacob joined. Charlie returned to the truck with Billy following behind him. Charlie leaned against the bright orange but rusted Chevy, Filene believes anyway.

"So, what do you think?" he asked.

"Of what?" Bella wondered.

Charlie nodded his head to the truck. "Your homecoming present."

Bella's eyes widened in surprise. "This?"

Charlie grinned before looking at Billy. "Just bought it off of Billy here."

"Yep." Billy clarified, patting the truck fondly.

"I totally rebuilt the engine for you." Jacob added.

Filene raised an eyebrow at him. "My, what a big brain you have."

Jacob smirked at her. "All the better to outwit you little girl."

"Little? Excuse me old man" Filene said.

He chuckled.

"Oh come on." Bella gasped in disbelief, "Oh my gosh! This is perfect. Are you joking me?"

As Bella opened the door excitedly and quickly, the door slammed into Jacob with a 'thwap' Jacob grunted in pain.

"Sorry." Bella apologized.

This made Filene cover her mouth from laughing before speaking.

"Easy now Bella, he'll need those later in the future!" She told her sister.

Bella popped her head out of the window. "Shut up!"

Filene let out an amused giggle as Bella's head went back in.

"Told you she'd love it" Billy bragged to Charlie. "I'm down with the kids."

Charlie rolled his eyes while Filene leaned against the truck with them smiling.

"Oh, yeah, dude. You're the bomb." Charlie replied sarcastically.

Billy shrugged it off and watched as Charlie subconsciously pulled Filene close to him.

Filene smiled up at her dad and leaned to him.

"So, Filene, are you ready for your present?" Billy asked.

Filene blinked in confusion before looking to her dad and to the truck then back to Charlie, he shook his head in answer.

"That's for Bella, your gift is leaning against it at the back, hiding." He explained.

Filene walked out from Charlie's embrace, and headed for behind the truck. She stopped at the sight of her gift, her jaw dropped at her eyes widened.

Billy rolled over to her side to see her expression and laughed. "Charlie, you should see her face!"

He looked back to Filene. "Your father had been telling me how much you wanted this for your own. I thought this will be better taken cared here with you than with my over bearing son."

Filene walked slowly to the Indian Sportster. Charlie walked to Billy's side and saw his youngest daughter's awed face and chuckled.

"It's in its late 40s I believe." Billy said.

Filene groped everything she could put her hands on. She dreamed of having a one of a kind motorcycle, she thought about a Harley of some sort. However, this was better, much better. Sitting on the seat was a helmet, it had a picture on the side in which had a white wolves running towards the moon.

She squealed before running towards the two men and hugged them to oblivion.

'I don't know about Bella, but this is the best first day at Forks ever!' she thought.

Thirty minutes later, the Blacks were gone, having taken a ride from Charlie. After the whole lot left, Bella and Filene brushed their teeth, and went to bed. Just for tonight, the Swan sisters slept in Bella's bed. It had begun to rain; it calmed Filene, which in return relaxed Bella.

Even though Bella was in a deep sleep, Filene was seeing flashes of people, wolves, Italy and a small child that almost looked like Bella smiling up at her.

_An odd dream indeed. Sadly Filene wasn't going to remember it._

**_Review please_**


	3. Chapter 2 Oh Snap!

Chapter 2 - Meeting the Vamp- Oh Snap!

The Swan sisters drove into the high school parking lot.

"Our first day at a new school." Filene began, "In March, middle of the semester."

The truck backfires, scaring the crap out of Bella and Filene.

Filene sighed as she put her hand over her fast beating heart. "Great."

Bella nodded in agreement as she got out of the truck. Filene saw some of the kids looking at them and their truck in disbelief, she shook her head at them before walking beside her sister.

"Nice ride." A boy said to the two.

"Thanks." Bella mumbled quietly.

The sisters walked away and towards the school, as they got in, both of them looked at different directions before looking at the map and schedule of the school.

"Well, we have Biology class together." Filene told her sister with a smile.

Filene, maybe a social butterfly but she knew when to study, thanks to that and her talent in biology she was able to go to some of Bella's classes despite her age.

Bella snorted in amusement, "And of course we both have lunch together."

"Of course." Filene agreed. "Where else could I possibly go?"

Just as the two were about to split, another boy popped out of nowhere, making Filene jump a little.

'What is with boys popping out of nowhere like freakin' daisies!' Filene practically shouted in her mind trying to calm her heart down once again.

The boy spoke. "You're Isabella, and Filene Swan, the new students."

The sisters looked at each other with a how-does-he-know-that? Look before looking back to him.

"Yes?" Filene replied for the both of them.

He smiled at the two. "Hi, I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this place."

'Well that answers our question.' Filene thought. 'We have found the gossiper.'

The three began to walk a bit.

"Anything you need? Tour guide, lunch date, or shoulder to cry on?" Eric asked them.

Bella looked at him weirdly, Filene was about to pull out the pepper spray on this dude.

"We're really kind of the more suffer-in-silence type" Bella explained to Eric.

He snapped his fingers and smiled. "Good headline for both of your feature."

Filene raised an eyebrow. "And what, pray tell, does that mean?"

"I'm on the paper, and you're news baby, front page." He told them.

'He did not just call me baby?' Filene thought narrowing her eyes.

"Uh, no we're not." She stated.

Bella looked frightened, and began to stutter. "You... please don't have any sort of..."

Eric put out a hand to Bella. "Chillax. No feature."

'Is chillax even a word?' Filene thought as she said good bye to Bella, but nothing to Eric.

"Now let's see now. A, History junior, B, Trigonometry senior, C, English senior and D, Biology junior with my sis." Filene read out loud as she headed for her history.

She entered the class, giving the teacher; Mrs. Shall a letter. She headed to the back of the class and waited as the other students came in, it appears Filene came in early, but can she blame herself for trying to escape from Eric.

She was reading her History text book when he came through the door, something in her told her to look up, and when she did, she wished her eyes back into the book. At the door stood the most gorgeous boy she had set her eyes on... yet.

He was tall, muscular but lean figure, honey blonde hair, chalky pale skin, and dark eyes despite his hair tone, and dark shadows under his eyes. He looks as if he belonged in a cemetery graveyard with all the death angels, and by god did she feel the danger from him.

She nodded at the song, before going back to the text book. The class began, they were working at WW1, and thankfully Filene was an expert on wars of history. She felt someone watching her, when she looked up, it was the boy... well really he looked like he was in his 20s.

He was looking at her curiously, she returned it by tilting her head, and he grinned. If this was an anime, Filene swore she would have had a nose bleed. She only smiled in return before going back to taking notes.

As it would happen, the guy helped her in place when she got stuck in things without speaking but pointing things out.

This happened during the whole class, what Filene didn't know was that someone was watching this with envy in them.

When the bell rang, Filene was sad that she wasn't able to introduce herself to her 'friend'. She shrugged before heading out the door, only to be pushed to the ground and her things scattered each way. Filene looked up from her fall to watch a red headed girl turn her head to her and smiled, more like sneered.

Filene sighed. "Great, first day of school, I get new friend, and an enemy. Hopefully she's not a cheer leader or anything popular like that."

She started picking up her things when she heard someone kneel down with her and helped her get her things. Filene raised her gaze to say her thanks, only to have it clamped shut.

Now the history guy was gorgeous, this guy... man was sexy as hell, literally. Tall, burly, extremely muscular, and very intimidating. He had short, slightly curly dark hair, and dimpled cheeks.

By golly, Filene was looking at her dream husband!

"T-thank you." She stuttered taking the stuff from his huge hands.

The man was also chalky pale like the other one, but he looked healthier than him.

He smiled at her. "I saw what Rebecca did, harsh."

"Rebecca being the red head, right?" Filene asked.

He nodded.

"She isn't a cheerleader is she?" she inquired.

The guy chuckled. "No, but she is part of a soccer team or something."

Filene winced. 'That's all she needs. Someone who can kick, lovely.'

She shook her head before taking out her hand. "My name is Filene, Filene Swan."

He looked at her hand for a long time, she was about to put it down before he shrugged and took it. His hands her ice cold too.

"Emmett, Emmett Cullens." He introduced himself, and then grinned. "Filene? Like, Bambi's girlfriend Filene?"

Filene rolled her eyes, sighing. "No, I was named after my father's great grandmother who lived here."

He blinked.

She noticed. "What?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing."

Filene tilted her head in confusion before looking down at their hands. They have not let go, and to Filene's embarrassment, her other hand had put itself around his hand.

"Your hands are cold." She explained before letting go. "You should really get yourself some gloves or mittens, if they have it in your size anyway."

Filene walked away with a wave and headed for Trigonometry.

Emmett watched the girl, amused, he just found a human friend, and what was more interesting was that she smelled something amazing. Not amazing enough for him to cause a scene, but something to enjoy smelling. Rosalie was going to love this, he Emmett Cullen, was sensitive. Emmett couldn't wait.

Finally, it was lunch. Filene found Bella in a group at a table; her sister waved her to them. Thankfully, Eric –who was in the group- left as Filene sat beside her sister.

"Hey sis." Filene hugged her.

Bella hugged back. "Hey."

They let go of each other, then Filene looked to the two girls who watched them.

"Filene, this is Jessica and Angela. Guys, this is my younger sister Filene." Bella introduced them.

Filene shook hands with Angela and waved at Jessica.

Jessica looked at her curiously. "You mean like Bambi's girlfriend?"

Filene sighed, she looked over to her sister who was smiling, and trying to not laugh.

"No, I was named after a relative back in the day." She explained.

The two girls blinked before starting a conversation about a dude named Kirk.

Bella looked out the window and saw four kids walking by the window and towards the door.

"Who are they?" she asked.

Jessica, Angela, and Filene looked up at her before looking to where she was looking at. Jessica and Angela looked at each other smiling, Filene's eyes widen as she saw the history boy with a girl who looked like a pixie, and Emmett was walking along side a blonde model.

Filene sighed, she should have know those boys would have had girlfriends and be popular.

"The Cullens." Angela answered.

"They're Dr. And Mrs. Cullen's foster kids." Jessica came in, "They moved down here from Alaska, like, a few years ago."

Angela shrugged. "They kind of keep to themselves."

"Yeah because they're all together, like _together, _together." Jessica sounded as though she just discovered something horrible or sinful.

Filene rolled her eyes at Jessica's tone and began drinking her root beer Barq's. Then she prayed to god for them not to notice her.

"The blonde girl, that's Rosalie, and the big dark haired guy, Emmett, they're like, a thing, I think." Jessica explained, "I'm not even sure it's legal."

Thankfully, no one noticed Emmett nodded to Filene, but Rosalie noticed and looked at her with narrow eyes. Filene sank low in her seat.

Angela looked at Jessica. "Jess, they're not actually related."

"Yeah, but they live together, it's weird." Jessica said sounding awkward.

Filene looked to Jessica with her famous eyebrow manoeuvre. "It's weird to live together? Isn't that how the courting starts? You know, if they can live with each other, they would get married?"

Angel nodded in understanding with Bella; Jessica looked at her for a second before continuing the introduction of the Cullens.

"Okay, the little dark-haired girl's Alice, she's really weird, and she's with Jasper, the blonde one who looks like he's in pain." Jessica said in one breath.

The eyebrow was gone in place with narrowed eyes.

'FYI, he was very nice to me today and never looked as if he was in pain!' Filene's evil side wanted to growl. 'And, if Alice is really weird, then you must be psychotic.'

She looked up to see Alice and Jasper grinning at her before they moved on. Jessica, Angela and Bella saw this and raised their eyebrows at her.

Filene shrugged, not wanting to talk about it, so, she changed the subject. "So, Dr. Cullen is like a foster dad/matchmaker or something?"

It worked, Jessica nodded as she took a bite of her lunch, and Angela faked a wistful sigh.

"Maybe he'll adopt me." She said.

Jessica smiled, as if in agreement with her. Bella looked away from her sister, noting to ask her sister about the grinning; it was out of her mind when she saw _him._

"W-who's that?" she whispered.

The girls looked to the door, and as the boy came in, there was silence between girls. What Filene heard on the other hand, in her mind was.

'I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts.'

The guy looked at Filene for a second, looking amused before looking blank. She saw that, and tilted her head in curiosity.

"That's Edward Cullen." Jessica said with a saucy smile.

Filene scrunched up her nose.

'Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie? Old names for them, but cool' she thought.

"He's totally gorgeous, obviously, but apparently nobody here's good enough for him." Her smile was gone and was replaced with a bitter voice.

Filene smiled as she watched him; he must have heard what Jessica had said because he smirked. She wanted to test his hearing and began sing in her head.

"Well I wouldn't say he's gorgeous," she said.

Just as she thought, Edward looked her way with an _are-you-serious?_ So did Angela and Jessica.

Filene shrugged. "I mean if you go for weak little boys then sure bop him, but I prefer a tanned dude than these super vampire pale boys."

Edward swerved to her in wide eyes, Filene blinked, and she never saw such a dangerous face.

Jessica snorted. "Like I care, you know? So, yeah."

Bella bit her bottom lip, turning to Edward and what Filene surprisingly guess, was checking him out. Filene looked over as well, since her sister was doing it, why not.

"Seriously, like, don't waste your time." Jessica warned, seeing Bella look over.

Bella laughed. "I wasn't planning on it."

She looked back, biting her lip. Filene did the Charlie eyebrows raise.

"That's not what it looks like." She whispered to her sister.

Bella weakly elbowed her sister in the rib, which did nothing to Filene. Filene looked back to the Cullens to see Edward watching Bella, looking a bit frustrated. He must have felt Filene watching him because he looked to her questionably.

She glared at him and mouthed. 'Hurt her and I'll make your life a living hell'

His eyes widened in surprise before looking away smiling, he said something to the group and they looked to her. She gave a 'bring it' movement before going back to her lunch. Jasper smirked in amusement with Alice, while Emmett gave her an Oh-we-will look, Rosalie and Edward looked her amused and curiously.

'Well, at least Rosalie isn't going to kill me, yet' she thought as she turned back to Jessica and Angela who were now telling Filene about the people Bella had made friends with. What she didn't know was that Rebecca has been watching her with murder in her eyes.

The Cullens noticed this.

"Rebecca is starting up on her after Jasper left, tried to bash her into the wall, but the girl got moves, and ended up landing on the floor." Emmet murmured, narrowing his eyes at Rebecca.

Rosalie and Jasper didn't look too pleased about that.

Edward was surprised at how the youngest Swan sister affected his brothers and sisters, Alice was pouting.

Things were going to change pretty fast.


	4. Chapter 3 Curse My Heart, Mind, Hormones

Chapter 3

**B**ella introduced Filene to Mike Newton when they met up in the hallway.

Filene thought that was hilarious, before wondering if his dads name was Isaac. He took them to Biology. Mike was a little surprised that a freshman like Filene was that smart, that is, until she showed him this semester and next semester tables.

"Mr. Molina." Mike greeted the teacher inside the classroom.

Filene looked about the pace and was surprised at all the birds about the place.

"Hey, Mike." The teacher returned, looking up to him.

Mike pointed to the Swans for Mr. Molina, before waving good bye and heading for his seat.

Bella went to the teacher and as she went to him, she spotted Edward as Filene did, and gave a meek smile. At that moment the fan behind Bella swerved in her direction, and blew her hair in a way that made Filene think about the slow motion scene when a dude sees an attractive woman, Filene almost laughed at that image.

Then she looked over to Edward and looked at him weirdly. He went rigid in his seat for a moment he looked like he was going to hurl, and then he closed his hand over his mouth.

Filene blinked a few before sitting behind them with a girl with glasses on, and dyed blue hair. Filene became good acquaintances with her lab partner in ten seconds.

"All right, guys, today we are gonna be observing the behaviour of _planar_, aka flatworms." Mr. Molina began the lesson.

Through the whole class, Filene had watched as Bella smelled her hair, which was an insult for her because she brushed and style it for her. Then watched as Edward glared at her sister so hard that even she was becoming uncomfortable, apparently Edward knew when the bell was going to ring, because he shot off his seat a second before the bell rang.

As he left, Filene could tell her sister was not going to let this go. She sighed as she followed the now pissed Bella.

After school, Filene waited at the truck and waited for Bella to come. She watched in curiosity as the Cullens 'descended' into the parking lot, she rolled her eyes at how graceful they walked, and almost laughed at the image of Emmett taking ballet.

Edward looked to Filene as he got to his Volvo, his eyebrow lifted at her, she returned with some annoyance.

'What? Never saw a girl with boobs that wasn't attracted to you before?' she thought, and hoped it said so in her expression.

It must have, because he appeared to be laughing as he went in. Jasper was the last one to go in, but he looked to her once more with a friendly grin before following. As the Cullen Cars left, Bella came barging –hardly- through the school and towards her and the truck.

"What happened?" Filene asked as her sister unlocked her door.

"I don't want to talk about it." She answered quickly.

Filene shrugged. "Okay."

A second later. "What was that dude's problem?"

Filene blinked in confusion and surprise before looking thoughtful.

"Well, I think he was a sore loser in elementary school and so now he is trying with all of his power to win a popular girl, which is sadly you and thankfully not me." Filene explained, and was making a point.

Bella rolled her eyes, getting the point. "I meant Edward Cullen, Filly, not Eric."

Filene faked surprise. "Really?"

Bella gave Filene a look.

Filene only smiled. "So one guy doesn't like you, who cares? It's not the end of the world."

"But Filene, he looked as if he was going to puke when I came in, and he has black eyes-"

"Why the hell are you looking into his eyes? And another thing, Black, like _Supernatural _demon black or just a really dark... hold on, so did Jasper and Emmett!" Filene exclaimed.

"And why are you looking into their eyes?" Bella asked in turn with annoyance in her voice.

"Because it was either their eyes or their ass." Filene answered making Bella raise an eyebrow. "But that is beside the point, Emmett and Jasper's eyes are black too and I don't mean the _Supernatural _kind but like a cat's eye that dilates their pupils bigger."

Bella nodded and watching the road intensely, this worried Filene.

"You're not going obsess over this, are you?" she asked.

"Of course not." Bella laughed, it was the same tone she used when she said she wasn't going to waste her time on him, which she was doing. "Are you?"

"No!" Filene said disgust, "I'd rather date a werewolf."

Filene looked out the window, and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"Too many trees." Filene replied.

Bella snorted. "You're telling me."

They reached the Cafe their dad had told them to meet at. Bella parked and went inside where they found their dad, drinking his coffee. Filene sat on his right while Bella sat on the left.

"Hey Dad." Filene greeted, kissing his cheek.

Charlie was embarrassed and mumbled. "Hey."

Bella picked up her menu. "Hey"

Filene huffed at this disaster of a greeting, but contented herself at looking at the menu as well.

They got their orders quickly and were now waiting for it. Filene and Charlie talked about the latest CSI New York as Bella would put a comment or two in, then Filene talked about what happened to the truck that morning which got Bella to talk some more with Charlie. Filene watched this amused, she hoped this will never end.

That was when the waitress came with their food.

"I just can't get over how grown up you are." She told the Swan sisters, "And so gorgeous."

"Yep!" Filene said with a smile. "Just like dad."

Charlie smiled amused. "Don't even start Filly, or I'll take away your bike privilege."

The lady giggled at Filene's horrified look.

"I give a compliment and you threaten to take my baby away, Why?" she asked.

A man came from behind the waitress before Charlie could answer. "Hey girls. You remember me?"

Bella and Filene looked at each other, shook their head and looked to Charlie before looking back to the man.

"I played Santa one year." He tried.

"Yeah, Waylon, they haven't had a Christmas here since Bella was four and Filene was two." Charlie told Waylon.

"I bet I made an impression, though, didn't I?" he asked the two.

"You always do." Charlie replied for them.

"Butt-crack Santa?" the waitress said to them.

The Swans snorted.

"Hey," Waylon defended himself. "Kids love those little bottles, though."

"All right, let the girls eat their garden burger and cheese burger, Waylon." She told him, pushing him away.

She leaned towards the sisters. "As soon as you're done, I will bring you two your favourites."

"Chocolate fudge brownies, and a berry cobbler, remember?" she said, "Your dad still has it. Berry cobbler every Thursday, and the chocolate fudge brownie every Friday."

"Thank you. That'd be great." Bella said smiling.

Filene nodded and she chewed down on her cheese burger. Charlie was cutting his stake and was about to reach for the ketchup when Bella did the same.

"Here." Charlie said giving it to Bella.

"Thanks." Bella whispered.

Filene had finished her cheese burger and was now on the fries, Charlie blinked.

"Now I know you got that from me." He told her.

Bella laughed at Filene's confused face.

After their food, they headed off home; Filene was already fast asleep in Bella's truck when they got home. Charlie picked her up bridle style and followed Bella into their room.

Bella let Filene sleep on her bed as she worked on her homework, and then decided to call Renee. She woke up Filene and put her cell phone on speaker.

"Hey mom." they both said in unison.

"Hey, honeys. So, listen, if spring training goes well, we could be moving to Florida.-"

AN automated voice came from the phone. "Please insert $1.25 for an additional three minutes."

"Mom, where's your cell?" Filene asked.

"Okay, don't laugh. I didn't lose my power cord. It ran away!" Their mom lied.

Bella and Filene laughed anyway.

"Screaming, I literally rebel technology now." She told the two.

"We miss you." Bella said.

"Oh, I miss you, too." Renee cooed into the phone, "But tell me more about your school. Now, what are the kids like? Are there any cute guys? Are they being nice to you two?"

Filene didn't know which one to answer first, but it seems Bella got it, she sighed softly.

"Well, they're all very welcoming." Bella said in a tone that even Filene and Renee could hear.

"Uh oh, tell me all about it." Renee said gently.

"It doesn't even matter." Bella tried to excuse.

"Yes, it does honey-" Renee returned.

"We've got homework to do. I'll talk to you later." Bella interrupted her.

There was a silence before Renee talked again.

"Okay, I love you two." She said.

"Love you, too" Bella replied before hanging up.

Bella had a thoughtful look, as if remembering something; Filene had already fell asleep with her head on Bella lap. Bella got off gently and got dressed for bed. As soon as she lay down, Filene crawled closer to her sister for warmth.

The next day, Filene stayed in the truck as her sister waited for the Cullens –Edward- To confront him and to find out what his problem was.

Filene just knew all this will not end well.

"So much for not obsessing over Edward." She murmured.

Bella ignored her as the Cullens came up on a jeep, with Emmett on top of it, or something like that, but no Eddie.

Emmett and Jasper nodded their heads at either Bella or Filene, they never knew. Bella and her sister looked at each other in confusion.

Then out of no where, a liquorice stick smacked Filene's head and Bella's back. The two looked back to see Tyler, Filene guessed that he was inviting them to come over. Filene shook her head, along with Bella who showed that she was 'Reading' a book.

The next few days, Edward never showed, much to Filenes relief and Bella's annoyance.

Things were hectic with Filene's days as well.

Jasper and her watch each other suspiciously through the whole class, it's funny that the teacher hadn't noticed. Emmett has been walking her to her classes, trying to be sneaky about it but failing, Rebecca hasn't been trying to attack, yet. Even the chick Rosalie was watching Filene for a bit.

Things were getting weird, but they're gonna be a whole lot more weird.

One day, on a Thursday, Filene was heading for the cafeteria when she saw that Rebecca was leaning against the wall with three more girls, looking straight at her.

'Crap.' Filene thought as she swerved to the left and began to walk faster to anywhere.

She heard more foot steps following her, and when she turned her head to see, it was Rebecca and her gang.

Filene kicked in high gear, doing her death walk and she turned a corner.

Just as she did, something or someone grabbed the back of her jacket and lifted her up, and up. Filene squealed quietly as she was brought up on the fire escape ladder, when she looked behind her to see who did it, she was quite shocked at who it was.

Emmett Cullen , his face was close to her face as he looked behind her to check something before grabbing her wrist and turned so he could put her on his back and started climbing the ladder.

"Hold on Koala bear." he told her, as he climb.

'Do I have a choice?' Filene thought in annoyance as she practically flew up the fire escape, clinging to his shoulder in surprise.

Filene didn't know whether she was shocked at more, that Emmet's skin was as cold as ice, his was strong enough to pick her up by her jacket, or going top speed up the ladder like Spiderman.

As they got up to the roof, Emmett, who had seem to have forgot about her, looked down the building to see Rebecca and her girls looking about for Filene. When it seems like they have given up, Rebecca scowled before heading back to the cafeteria.

Emmett grinned arrogantly.

Of course Filene wasn't seeing this, for she was still trying to find a way get down from Emmett without hurting herself.

She couldn't, she sighed, and just held onto his shoulders, and her legs around his waist.

"Umm, not that I'm not grateful for your rescue, but I'd like to get down from you, please?" she asked.

Emmett turned his head and looked at her in surprise. "Oh! Sure."

He crouched down a little and let her down.

"Thanks." she said.

Her curiosity was driving her nuts, she looked down the building and was surprised at how far down it was.

She looked to him. "How did you get us up here so fast?"

He shrugged leaning against the rail beside her looking at her. "In case you haven't notice, I'm pretty fit to go do anything fast."

'Pretty fit, isn't the word I'd chose.' she thought looking at his ripped arms and began to wonder his he had eight or six abs.

She smacked her hormones down.

"That still doesn't answer my question, physically, you can't get up here in exactly…" she calculated in her head "twenty seconds without either pulling a muscle or something…. Are you on steroids?"

He blinked before leaning his head back and laugh.

Filene couldn't help the smile that appeared at the sight of Emmett laughing.

Once he quieted down he went a little closer to her.

"No Filene, I'm not, I just workout as much as I can." he told her.

She raised an eyebrow. "What do you do for a workout? Wrestle with bears?"

He tensed up for a second before grinning.

"Something like that." he answered.

Filene watched him for a moment, just as he was, she couldn't help notice that his eyes were golden, like tigers. It looked unnatural on him, but it only intensified his person.

"Is there a reason why you've been walking me to classes, Alice waving hello to me like a long lost sister, Jasper staring at me, and Rosalie lurking around every corner?" she asked.

Emmett's grin twitched. "You saw that huh?"

Filene crossed her arms and nodded.

"It's not very hard to see a bouncer such as yourself, following me around." she said.

He walked away from the rail, and started walking, she followed around in a circle, making sure her back wasn't facing him. Filene was now between Emmett and the rail, which didn't comfort her mind and heart.

Emmett walked closer to her, his lips played a playful grin as well as his eyes as his face came nose to nose with her.

"You interest us, you had threaten us, with no fear. We have never been threaten by little girls like you." he said.

"I'm not little! I'm two inches taller then Bella, and I'm not a child!" she defended herself.

"No, you're not a child," he got a little closer. "Not even close."

Her heart was pounding in her ears, she tried to slow down her heart, but it only quickened.

He smiled in amusement.

'Oh snap, he can probably hear my heart.' she thought.

She cleared her throat.

"I, I better go, Bella might be wondering where I am." she excuse herself and was ready to move away when he put his arms on each side of her, caging her.

His tiger eyes search hers with such curiosity, Filene felt weird. Then she remembered about Edward's attitude with Bella.

"Hey what's up with your brother looking like he was gonna hurl when he saw Bella?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. "He has been very rude to her and I wanna know what's his problem?"

Emmett grinned. "Edward has a weird way of showing that he likes girls, I mean don't all boys act rude or strange to the girl he likes?"

Filene raised an eyebrow. "I don't know Emmett you tell me, I am not a boy."

Emmett chuckled. "Well _I _wouldn't really know, after all, I am a man, not a little boy."

"You be man physically but you are still a teenager Emmett." Filene said.

Emmett looked up from where he was looking to Filene and stood up a little before walking slowly closer to Filene.

"Filene." his voice purred her name once he was close enough to her face.

Now her heart practically jumping out of her chest and her hormones were cheering him on.

_Go Emmett, go Emmett, it's your birthday!_

'Shut up!' she told them.

"You are one hell of a girl." he said. "I'll be jealous of the one who takes you away."

And with that he kissed her.

Filene pulled away quickly looking up at him with eyes widened.

His eyes shined brightly as he grinned. "Well, at least I got your first kiss."

With that he ran towards the ladder and disappeared down it.

Her mind was blank, and her hormones, heart, and brains were debating.

Brain: Don't even think about it, there is something wrong with that dude.

Heart: *Has been melted and will not talk*

Hormones: There's absolutely nothing wrong with that _man_.

Filene: I'm fifteen years old, what could I possibly do with someone like him, and he has a girlfriend, I will not be the other girl! AND HE TOOK MY FIRST KISS!

Hormones: Jessica was unsure of that so you can ask Rosalie when you see her next time.

Head/Filene: Rosalie!

Heart: *Revived* are you nuts! If she asked her that, she would tear me out of her body!

Head: Yeah and why even ask when you're not going to ask him out.

Hormones/Filene: She's/I'm not?

Head: *Nods* yes you are not doing that. And besides, think about your heart when he leaves you if you get too attached to him.

Heart: Oh dear, I afraid head is right, I'm not strong enough to take on that kind of relationship. What about Jacob?

Hormones: OMG! Tall dark and Handsome!

Filene: yeah and he likes Bella.

Head: How do you know that.

Filene: did we not see heart make a disappoint heart beat when we saw that Jacob had only eyes for Bella, I will not be seconds.

The meeting was adjourned.

Filene sighed as she headed over the ladder, she was half way down when the fire escape decided to extent it self longer, Filene screamed as it fell down. It stopped as she landed on her feet. She blinked a few times before letting go of the ladder and made her way to Bella, she never wants to do that again.

Three days later, it was snowing. Well it had snowed, now it's just slush and rain, Bella was out first before Filene whom followed behind.

Bella headed towards the truck when she fell down, grunting. Charlie and Filene walked steady on the ice spots towards her.

"You all right?" Charlie asked her.

"Yeah, I'm good." Bella said chuckling a little as she got up. "Ice doesn't really help the uncoordinated."

"Yeah." Charlie agreed. "Thats why I had some new tires put on the truck. The old ones were getting pretty bald."

"That's good to know." Filene said as she put her back pack into the truck.

She got in and started the car For Bella as she talked to Charlie for a bit. A few minutes later, the girls were on there way to another school day.


	5. Chapter 4 Swing and a Miss, Bella

Chapter 4 – Swing and a Miss, Bella

_Whenever I sang my songs_  
_On this stage on my own_  
_Whenever I said these words_  
_Wishing they would be heard_  
_I saw you smiling at me_  
_Was it real or just my fantasy?_  
_You'd always be there in the corner_  
_Of this tiny little bar_

_

* * *

_

Bella and Filene headed for Biology, followed by the annoying Eric who tried to ask Bella out but had failed with the help of Mike. Filene cheered in her head for Mike's interruption, when they left the two, only for Filene to frown and Bella be surprised for there he was, sitting in at his table; Edward Cullen. Bella headed straight for him and Filene followed to see her lab partner.

As they sat, Edward did the weirdest thing, he said hello. Filene watched the two very carefully.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last week." He said politely.

Filene raised an eyebrow. 'Yes you did, you just ignored her.'

"I'm Edward Cullen, You're Bella?" he asked.

'No, she's Kirsten Stewart, of course she's Bella!' Filene thought sarcastically.

Bella nodded. "Yes and the girl glaring at you is my sister Filene."

Edward looked at her for a second before looking to Filene who was glaring at him.

"After Bambi's girlfriend right?" he asked, with a grin.

Filene looked at him. "The scary thing is you know who that is… should I warn the other boys about you?"

Edward blinked before chuckling, Bella on the other scowled at Filene. Filene just shrugged before talking to her partner, Sammy.

During the class, Filene watched as the two talked to each other.

"Ladies first." He said, passing the microscope to Bella.

Sammy did the same; Filene looked into the microscope then telling Sammy the phase before looking back to the two. He saw this and smiled, answering the rest of the questions just so Filene can watch her sister.

Filene knew she had a new best friend in Sammy.

"You were gone." Bella said before looking into the microscope.

"Yes, I was out of town for a couple of days, personal reasons." he told Bella.

Bella passed the microscope. "Prophase."

"Do you mind if I look?" he asked

Bella shrugged, things were getting boring for Filene so she went back to her partner, helping him out for the rest of the class.

Bella had won the golden onion, which was pretty cool to Filene. She gave Bella and Edward space by walking a little bit slower than she usually did, but kept an eye on the two.

Bella said something, Edward looked tense before walking away from her and headed to the door, he went by Filene who was glaring at him before going to her sister.

"Well, are you satisfied? Can you drop him and continue on your life?" she asked Bella.

Bella blinked back from her thoughts. "What? What did you say?"

Filene blinked in astonishment before sighing grudgingly. "Apparently not."

Bella looked her sister in confusion before shaking her head and walking with her to the lunch room. After school, Filene followed her grump sister to the truck, she went over to the other side the truck and waited for Bella to get the keys and unlock the door. Sadly, Bella was too busy looking at Edward who was on the other side of the parking lot.

Edward was doing the same. Okay this was getting annoying to Filene, Bella was obsessing over some dumbass who doesn't know his ass from his elbow and it was getting ridiculous.

"Sis, for all that is holy, forget about it! Let's mind our own business." Filene told her.

Bella sighed, turning her back on Edward. And Filene knew if the accident had not come, Bella had would have done just that, but no, fate decides to not let her do that.

A van came swerving, heading straight for Bella. It was Tyler's van, slipping across the ice.

"BELLA!" Filene screamed, sliding out of the window and in front of her sister as the van came closer.

"FILENE!" Bella shouted holding her sister.

Out of nowhere, Edward was there. Hold both the sisters as her stopped the van from crushing them. While Bella was in awe, Filene was in shock.

'What the hell!'

The last thing Filene saw afterwards was Edward jumping over the truck, people crowding into their space, and the other Cullens looking pissed off.

* * *

Of course Filene passed out the moment she saw that Edward was gone, collapsing beside her sister.

She found herself on a hospital bed with Bella sitting on it next to her as a nurse was looking at her, and their dad standing beside. Filene sat up slowly and then came in Dr. Sexy.

Filene did a double take and her mouth was opened.

_Heart/head/hormones/Filene: OH MAMA! _

And the song for thins sexy blonde?

Bad Case of Loving you (Doctor, Doctor) - Robert Palmer

"I heard the chief's daughters were here." he said as he came towards them.

Charlie greeted him. "Dr. Cullen."

"Charlie," he looked to the nurse, "I've got this one, Jackie."

Dr. Cullen took Nurse Jackie's clipboard and took a look at it. "Isabella, Filene."

"Bella" the girls corrected.

Dr. Cullen smiled and began talking all doctor like, Filene wasn't really paying attention to his words, more like his looks.

'What is up with the Cullens and their looks? I swear to god, there's a camera man somewhere around here taking pictures of these guys!' Filene thought.

Thankfully, her head, heart and hormones were too busy gapping at Dr. Cullen to respond to anything.

"- I think you'll be just fine." Dr. Cullen assured Charlie, but was looking at Bella.

Bella, whom Feline discovered was behind us, began to talk. "I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't mean-"

He was interrupted by Charlie grabbing the curtain and pulling it between us, looking clearly annoyed with the boy. Filene smiled as she shook her head at her dad's protectiveness.

Her shaking of the head stopped when she was caught by the chin by super ice cold hands, her eyes nearly popped out as Dr. Cullen's face came closer.

"What's with doctors and their cold hands?" Filene asked.

Dr. Cullen looked her in the eyes and grinned. "It comes with working in a hospital."

"Oh." was her response.

"Well, Filene will be fine, she was just in shock." he told Charlie.

"I did just saw my sister's life flash before my eyes, of course I would be in shock." she said.

Bella narrowed her eyes at Filene as the other men chuckled. Bella turned back to Dr. Cullen, trying to look innocent which was a fail since Filene could see Dr. Cullen wasn't buying it.

"Yeah, it would have been a whole lot worst if Edward wasn't there" she said. "He knocked me out of the way." she told Dr. Cullen.

Filene blinked. "Hold the phone! Jackass Edward saved someone!"

"Filene." Charlie warned her, before looking back to the Doc. "Edward? Your boy?"

Dr. Cullen looked up for a second before looking back to the clipboard, this made Filene a little suspicious, and her brain came back from its melt down while the others were still having a party. Thankfully, her brain and she were able to smack them into concentration on the mystery of the Cullens.

"Yeah, it was amazing." Bella continued, trying to get something out of Dr. Cullen. "I mean, he got to me so fast. He was nowhere near me."

Filene had to raise an eyebrow at her sister.

Head: _She's kind of failing, no?_

Filene mentally nodded her head before looking back at the two.

"Sounds like you were very lucky." Dr. Cullen said looking at her, smiling politely.

'Swing and a miss, Bella.' Filene thought as the doctor walked away from the Swans. Bella didn't look very happy about it.

The Swans got their stuff and was heading out the door when their dad spoke up. "I got to go sign some paperwork. You should… you should probably call your mom."

Bella and Filene looked at their dad; it was Bella who said what they thought.

"Did you tell her?" she said.

Charlie shrugged like 'DUH!' Filene couldn't blame her dad, after all, they did just survived a -would have-been car crash.

Of course Bella didn't see that and walked away, taking out her phone groaning. "She's probably just freaking out."

Filene followed her, when they reached around the corner they saw Rosalie, Dr. Cullen, and Edward talking very quietly. Dr. Cullen must have seen them because the three looked their way. Filene tensed up a little, while Bella on the other hand.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked Edward.

Dr. Cullen took Rosalie away, and Edward went towards the two. Not wanting to talk to Edward, Filene took Bella's cell phone.

"I'll call mom." Filene told Bella and walked towards their dad.

On one ring, her mom was on the phone. "Bella!"

"No mom, it's me Filene," she said.

"Filene! Are you alright! Where's Bella? Why are you using her phone? Is she alright?-" Her mom babbled.

"Mom, mom! It's okay, we're okay, and the van barely hit us." Filene reassured her worried mother. "We were saved by Bella's crush, he got to us really fast, so nothing bad happened, I'm using Bella's phone because she was going to call you but she's caught up with something."

"Oh, okay, well, I'm just glad you and Bella are okay, I'll tell Phil. So, Bella's got a crush huh?' her mom said playfully.

"Ugh all the way mom, it's driving me insane." Filene said smiling.

Thankfully, their dad wasn't nearby to hear this.

"Oh! It must be a serious one since it's getting to you, but what about you?" her mom asked.

Filene smiled, ever since that day, her mom had always made sure that Filene was okay when Bella got a crush.

"No mom, not this time, I'm going to wait after I graduate from school before I get a boyfriend." she said.

"Well that is sensible of you, got that from your dad." her mom said with a laugh. "But it's okay for you to crush on someone honey, you know that, right?"

"Yeah mom, listen I have to go, I'll tell Bella to email you when we get home okay?" Filene said.

"… Alright, but stay safe, I love you, and tell Bella the same alright?" her mom said.

"Love you to mom, with all my heart." Filene said and hanged up.

She turned and saw her sister whom did not look happy whatsoever, Filene walked towards her sister.

"You okay Bells?" Filene asked.

"Why won't Edward tell me the truth, I mean I saw him from across the lot, and he-" Filene interrupted her.

"It's called privacy Bella, not everyone has to explain themselves, we just leave them be and be grateful that they took the time to save us." she said.

Bella looked at her for a moment. "You have a hunch… don't you?"

"Only a little one, but I'm not going to explore it… but from the way you are staring at me, I have no choice but to discover it." Filene said, seeing Bella's stubborn face. "I'm not going to like this, am I?"

* * *

Filene was dreaming of running with wolves, she felt like Mowgli in one of the Jungle Book movies. She felt a freedom; she knew she would never feel, next to her, was a reddish brown wolf, which was looking at her as if smiling.

The next she knew, she was awake, Bella had turned on the light.

"Belllaaaa!" Filene moaned. "I was running with the wolves, why did you wake me?"

"Sorry Filene, I just, I just thought I saw Edward in the corner there." Bella explained.

Filene looked over at the corner she was talking about, and did see some dirt on the floor, and the closed window opened; her bed was the nearest to the corner, and the window.

She was instantly up and went under her bed.

"I thought I had no need for this, but, it appears we have a stalker on our hands." she muttered as she reached in and felt cold metal in her hands.

Bella snorted. "Filene, I highly doubt Edward would get into our room."

"Well explain the dirt on the floor, and the supposed closed window that I know for a fact that you closed." Filene said, pulling out Livy.

Livy was a metal bat that Filene used for defence when Phil was away, in case a burglar came in or something. She got it from Phil himself so she knew it was a true metal bat.

Filene went back into bed, but with the bat in her hand. "Now, go to sleep Bella, we have a field trip to go to tomorrow."

Bella nodded before lying down, she didn't know why, but she always felt a lot safer with Filene when she held the baseball bat. Maybe it was because she knew Filene knew how to use it.

* * *

"I need everybody's permission slip, okay?" Mr. Molina shouted. "Sammy, please collect them."

Filene leaned against the truck while Bella was staring at the ground as if looking for something, and replaying the scene. Filene knew because that was what Bella told her.

They looked up to see Alice, Jasper, and Edward. Ever since the accident, they have kept their distance from Bella and Filene, but Jasper still helped her out with History, so it wasn't a total lost for Filene.

Out of nowhere came Mike, scaring the hell out of Filene.

"Look at you two, huh?" he said, before going all Einstein on us. "You're alive!"

Bella snorted while Filene was smiling in amusement.

"I know, yeah." Bella said. "False alarm, I guess."

"Yeah." Filene agreed.

Filene looked up from the conversation and saw Edward not looking so happy with Mike talking to Bella.

'Well, that's what you get dumbass!'

He turned to me, Filene froze, staring wide eyed at Edward. He quickly turned away from Filene and to Bella.

'…can he…'

Filene shook her head and listened in to the conversation.

"Now, I wanted to ask you, you know, if you know, it's like a month away, but…" Mike was babbling to Bella.

However, Bella's eyes were only for Edward so Filene had to listen to Mike.

Mike laughs nervously. "Do you want to go to prom with me?"

Bella was still at a daze, Mike tried again.

"So, what do you think?" he said.

He got her attention finally.

"About what?" Bella asked.

Filene thought shaking her head.

"Do you want to go? To Prom? With me?" He asked.

"Oh… prom. Dancing. Not such a good idea for me." Bella said. "Filene and I have something that weekend anyway."

Filene looked at her with a raised brow. _Why exactly are you bringing me into this?_

"We're going to Jacksonville (ha-ha my last name is Jackson! Maybe I should be living over there) that weekend." Bella explained.

"You can't go another weekend?" Mike asked.

"Non- refundable ticket." Filene jumped in.

Mike looked disappointed, but nodded his head. Filene felt so for him.

"You should ask Jessica." Filene said. "I know she wants to go with you."

Mike looked over to Jessica who looking over to them quite nervously and smiled a little at Mike. Mike's ego went up a notch and smiled at Filene in thanks.

"Yo, yo, yo. Hey, guys, come on." Mr. Molina shouted. "We got to go, we got to go. Green is what?"

"Go?" Filene answered.

"Good, and that's what you should be doing!' Mr. Molina said.

Mike, Bella, and Filene walked over into the bus with the Cullens following them.

* * *

"Egg shells, carrot tops. Compost is cool." Mr. Molina explained. "Now, stuff that in there, Eric."

Eric, unfortunately was elected to stuff compost into the machine, Filene had to grimace.

"Now, I am going to make a steaming cup of compost tea." Mr. Molina said.

'I think I'm going to be sick.' Filene thought, plugging her nose.

Bella giggled at Filene and patted her back in pity before walking past Edward, Filene almost screamed with joy! Bella was ignoring him.

"What's in Jacksonville?" Edward asked as they walked by him.

'Damn!' Filene groaned.

Bella looked freaked out. "How did you know that?"

"You didn't answer my question." Edward said.

Filene turned around and looked at him before turning forward, while Bella said. "Well, you don't answer any of mine, so"

"I mean, you don't even say hi to me." She said.

"Hi." Edward greeted.

Bella snorted in annoyance, Filene now raised an eyebrow at him. "A little too late there, no?"

Edward's lips twitched upwards.

"Are you going to tell us how you stopped the van?" Bella asked.

"Yeah." he said.

Bella and Filene looked up in surprise.

"I had an adrenaline rush. It's very common. You can Google it." he explained.

Bella looked disappointed while Filene looked at him, very annoyed.

"Edward, you're looking at the adrenaline queen here." Bella said pointing to Filene. "I know what it does, and does not stop vans."

Edward looked at Filene, looking puzzled for a moment. It was true, Filene has had little episodes of adrenaline since she was ten, she could go fast, but not as fast as Edward was, nor as strong.

"I answered your question." Edward said

Bella sighed. "Floridians. That's what's in Jacksonville!"

Of course Bella's clumsiness kicks in. Filene and Edward grab hold of Bella's arms so she didn't fall down.

"Can you at least watch where you walk?" Edward said, sounding a little pissed.

"Dude, chillax, it happens." Filene snapped at Edward before taking Bella and walking forward.

"Look, I'm sorry I'm being rude all the time." he apologised.

Filene looked back. "Oh, so you noticing that just now or before?"

Edward glared at Filene before looking back at Bella. "I just think it's the best way-"

"Bella, Filene! Guess who just asked me to prom." Jessica asked in excitement.

"Who?" Bella asked.

"Mike." Filene said, looking over at a happy Mike who then looked over to Filene, smiling.

"Yeah, I actually thought that Mike was going to ask either you or Bella. It's not going to be weird, though, right?" Jessica asked.

"Nope, zero weirdness." Filene said, happy for Jessica. "You guys are great together."

"I know, right?" Jessica said to Filene, doing little happy jumps.

After that little scenario, Filene followed her friends to the worm pit and tried to finds some worms with a stick while Bella walked over to the bus, and was followed by Edward.

"Hey guys?" Filene said watching this.

The guys looked up and saw what she was seeing.

"Should I be worried?" she asked.

Angela looked thoughtful. "I don't think so, I mean, they're just talking."

"I know, but sometimes, the way he looks at her…" Filene faded off.

"I know what you mean." Mike said, "He looks like he going to eat her or something."

"Exactly!" Filene exclaimed.

"Hey," Jessica said, trying to calm Filene "If she gets into trouble, I know without a doubt that Bella will call for you."

"Totally." Eric said. "Now, let's find a huge worm."

The girls grimaced as Filene and the boys dug into the worm pit, to find a one.

* * *

As they went home, Filene could tell that Bella was not in a very good mood so she left her alone and though about the Cullens. Not anyone specific but all of them, the way they look at people, their eyes changing, pale skin, cold skin. Her hunch was kicking in double time, it was trying to tell her something, and she just didn't know what.

Once they got home, they found their dad sitting at the kitchen table drinking a beer and reading the newspaper. Bella walked and put her backpack on the chair, unfortunately she missed, which made her even more pissed.

"Hey, your mom called. Again." He said.

Bella picked up the plate with a harsh sigh. "Well, that's your fault. You shouldn't have told her about the "almost" accident. Are you finished?"

Their dad blinked at how fast she was talking before he spoke. "Yeah."

Bella walked over to the sink while Filene spread her homework on the table.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Charlie agreed. "She always did know how to worry."

Bella took a glass and filled it with water, taking tiny sips.

"She seems different. She seems happy." he said.

Filene could hear the tone of his voice, he was happy for their mom, but… Filene took her dad's hand into hers.

"Phil sounds like an all right guy." Charlie continued, squeezing Filene's hand.

Bella dumped the rest of the water from the glass down the sink before clearing her throat and looking over at him.

"Yeah, he is." an awkward silence, then Bella walked her way up to their bedroom.

"…Okay." Charlie said, looking to Filene. "Did I say something wrong?"

Filene shook her head. "No dad, it's just school, it's getting hard for her, especially with all the high school pressure, you know how that felt.

Charlie nodded. "Yes, yes I do."

Filene turned back to her homework, and Charlie would help her once in a while, but also learns something different. Bella maybe his little girl, but Filene, she was a blessing; she could cut an awkward silence with one word, which is good because Bella and him seemed to have many of those.

"Filene." he said.

Filene looked up to her dad.

"Keep an eye out for your sister, I know I should be saying this to her with you but." Charlie tried to explain.

Filene grinned. "But, Bella clumsiness is bound to give her trouble, I know dad and I will."

Charlie grinned back before returning to his newspaper. "And let me know if a boy comes your way, I need to clean my shot gun."

Filene laughed. "I need to clean mine as well."

With that, the two laughed.


	6. Chapter 5 Blond Wigs and Black Leather

_Chapter 5 – Blond Wigs and Black Leather_

_

* * *

_

The next day, it was around lunch time.

Filene and Bella walked into the cafeteria and headed straight for Jessica's table.

After the field trip, the guys were closer to Filene than they were with Bella. Filene, out of curiosity looked over to the Cullen's table, Edward did not have a happy face on him, but, Filene wasn't surprised since he always looked like that anyway.

The two girls sat down.

"Hey!" Eric greeted the two. "La Push, baby. You in?"

Filene raised an eyebrow. 'What's with him and calling me baby?'

Bella looked confused. "Should we know what that means?"

"La Push Beach down at the Quileute Rez." Mike explained. "We're all going tomorrow."

"Yeah and there's a big swell coming in." Jessica said.

Filene blinked. 'Swell?'

"And I don't just surf the internet." Eric added, making a surfing movement.

'Oh! Surfing, swell probably mean waves.' Filene thought. 'Wow, I just had a blond moment… even though I am a brunette… confusing!'

Head: Duh!

"Eric, you stood up once, and it was a foam board." Jessica said, shooting Eric down.

Mike also made a surfing position, making Filene laugh. Tyler dragged Mike back down laughing.

"But there's a whale watching, too." Angela said. "Come with us."

"La Push, baby." Eric said. "It's La Push."

"Okay, we'll go if you stop saying that, okay?" Filene said.

Everyone laughed as Mike added. "Seriously, dude. It's creepy, man."

"What? That's what it's called." Eric said looking confused.

Filene sat down as Bella went to get her food, which was when she saw Edward heading for her.

"Okay, this guy is now seriously pissing me off." Filene growled.

Mike, Jessica and the other looked as well, some were shocked, jealous, or feeling awkward. Filene, as she said before, felt pissed.

"I swear to god, he has the mood swings of a pregnant woman." she said turning back and taking Mike's peanut he had just thrown into the air to catch with his mouth.

"Hey!" Mike said, but had a smile on his face.

Instead of watching Bella and Edward, the girls were talking about prom while the boys and Filene talked about surfing. Filene knew that Bella will be telling her what she talked with Edward, and would you know it, on the drive home Bella told Filene what she and Edward had talked about.

Filene shook her head. "That dude is going to make my brain cramp."

"Well he's giving me whiplashes with his mood swings." Bella told Filene, laughing a little.

It was quiet in the truck, and then Bella spoke. "So."

"So?" Filene asked.

"What are your theories?" Bella asked back. "What about your hunch?"

"My hunch keeps on telling me to stay away from the Cullens, Bella, and my theories involve crosses and stakes." Filene said.

Bella looked Filene for a moment, ten seconds later, the Filene began to laugh.

"You just imagined Edward as Buffy, didn't you?" Bella asked catching her breath.

"With the blond hair, leather and mood swings!" Filene continued to laugh.

* * *

It was super cold, that was all Filene thought as she sat between Angela and Bella. The others were whining about how cold it was and Jessica was calling the other guys babies and Tyler was already off to go surfing. Filene thought he was nuts.

"So, I keeping thinking that Eric's going to the prom, and then he doesn't." Angela told Filene and Bella.

"You should ask him." Bella said.

"Yeah Angela," Filene added. "Take control! You're a strong, independent woman."

Angela looked unsure. "Am I?"

Bella and Filene nodded together, smiling at her, which made her smile back, gaining confidence.

Jessica came up to Angela. "Hey, will you do me up?"

Angela nods and does it, not really showing her independence, but she was getting there. That was when Jacob and two other boys came up.

"Bella!" Jacob greeted.

"Hi Jacob." Bella greeted back.

Hormones/heart/head: JACOB!

Filene mumbled. "Hey."

Jacob nods to her before sitting beside Bella as she introduces him to their friends. Filene waved to the other guys; they waved back at her in amusement.

Bella looked over to Jacob. "What are you, like, stalking me?"

Jacob scoffs. "You're on my Rez, remember?"

Filene and Jacob laughed when Bella realized that.

"Nice Bella." She said.

"Shut up." Bella nudged her.

"Are you two surfing?" Jacob asked the two.

"Definitely not." Bella answered, passing liquorice.

Filene passed some to the other guys since she had the tub on her lap.

"You guys should keep Bella company. Her date bailed." Jessica told the guys.

Angela and Filene were going to whale watch and look into tide pools and Bella didn't want to go so Bella was going to stay in the van or something like that.

Eric looked scared. "What date?"

"She invited Edward." Jessica said laughing.

"To be polite, that's it." Bella explained.

Angela, the sweetheart stood up for Bella. "I think it's nice she invited him. Nobody ever does."

"Yeah." Filene replied chewing down on liquorice. "'Cause the Cullen's a freak."

"You got that right." one of Jake's friends said to Filene.

"You guys know him?" Bella asked him, a little put out at what Filene said.

"The Cullen's don't come here." was the answer.

There was a silence, and then Bella and Jake looked at each other before walking off together on the beach. Angela and Filene, bored out of their minds watched the two as they walked off together, talking.

"So Filene, are you going to prom?" Angela asked as they walked a little behind the two.

Filene was silent before she talked. "I thought about it, and I just might… but I don't think I'll bring a date."

She looked up to where Jake and Bella were, Angela followed. Her eyes widened in realization, looking back to Filene, she saw a bit of disappointment in her eyes, her body slouched a little.

"You like Jacob." Angela stated, rather than asked.

"Really, it's more like a crush, I mean I'm not nuts about him, but he did catch my attention, but, like the other guys, they rather be going out with Bella." she said.

Angela raised her eyebrows. "Do you want to tell me about that?"

Filene looked back to Angela for a bit, as if thinking whether or not to tell her, then she shrugged and looked to the ground.

"Ever since grade seven, the guys, that I crush on, always like Bella, and one time a guy went as far as going out with me so that he could get closer to Bella." she said.

Angela gasped. "That jerk!"

"Yeah, one of my guy friends actually went as far as punching him in the face when it happened, and he didn't tell me about it till I was coming here, answering the question of why my boyfriend broke up with me." Filene said. "Bella doesn't know, thank god."

The two girls were quiet, and before either knew it, Angela grabbed her hand and squeezed in reassures. "I know you are going to meet a guy who will look at you first and only you."

Filene smiled in thanks, when suddenly; Eric came out of nowhere and showed Angela a seaweed plant, but Angela being who she was, screamed.

"It touched my hand! A snake! Stop!" She screamed and ran away, with Eric following behind.

Filene laughed, running after them to 'Save' Angela. "Very mature Eric!"

* * *

Filene was once again on her wolf covered blankets, contemplating on what Bella had told her of what Jacob said to her. Bella was on the computer, trying to find a book shop anywhere close by Forks that had the Quileute legends.

"I found it." Bella told her, "In Port Angeles."

Filene looked over to her sister, who was picking up her backpack and headed towards the door. She sighed and did the same; she thought Bella was going a little crazy with this obsession with Edward. Scratch that, not a little, a lot, and Filene was getting worried over her sister.

It shocked Filene that it was sunny, but she wasn't about to waist the day away, so she laid beside Jessica and soaked up the sun like a lizard.

"Oh sun." Filene sighed. "How I miss thee."

"Amen." Jessica muttered.

Jessica looked over to see the other Swan, Bella looking around them. "He's not here."

Bella looked back to Jessica and Filene, seeing them eyeing her as she laughed nervously, looking embarrassed.

"Whenever the weather's nice, the Cullens disappear." Jessica continued.

"What, do they just ditch?" Filene wanted to know.

"No, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen yank them out for, like, hiking and camping and stuff." Jessica explained.

Filene liked how Jessica knew these things; you can always count on her to have the information you need on someone. Even the secretive Cullens.

"I tried that out on my parents." Jessica told Filene, "Not even close."

This was Angela came into the picture, hugging Filene. "Guys, I'm going to the prom with Eric. I just asked him, I took control!"

"I told you that would happen." Bella told her as she hugged her as well.

Jessica raised an eyebrow before looking to Filene. "Wasn't it you who told Angela that?"

Filene shrugged. "Let her think it was all her, makes it less embarrassing for her."

"Are you sure you have to go out of town?" Angela asked Bella.

"Oh, yeah, it's a family thing." Bella said.

Filene looked at her sister. 'First it's Floridians, now it's a family thing? What's next? It's a girl thing?'

Angela looked over to Filene, tilting her head in confusion, once again, Filene shrugged, closing her eyes and put her face back to the sun. "I just got the notice this morning."

"Okay, we should go shopping in Port Angeles." Jessica notified Angela. "Before all the good dresses get cleaned out."

At that moment the bell rang. Unwillingly, Filene got her stuff, and then Bella got an idea.

"Port Angeles? You mind if Filene and I come?" She asked.

"Yeah." Jessica said. "I need your opinion."

Filene looked over shoulder. "I'm doing what now?"

"You're coming with us to buy dresses for our prom; we may need your opinion." Angela answered, smiling at her.

"Okay, I wanted to see what your dress looked like anyway." Filene said as she followed the girls back to class.

* * *

And so here they were, dress shopping. Filene was the only one paying attention to Jessica and Angela while Bella was in a daze once again.

"Okay, I like this one." Jessica said to Angela and Filene. "It makes my boobs look good."

There was a knock on the window, the girls looked over to see four frat boys looking in, very gross.

"Nice!" one of them said through the glass, looking at Jessica before they walked away.

"Oh, god." Angela said blushing.

"That is uncomfortable." Jessica said looking everywhere else.

"That's disgusting." Bella whispered in disgust.

"Well, at least you got an opinion out of it." Filene told them. "In a gross kind of way."

Jessica and Angela looked at her before they began to laugh. Yes At least they got a male opinion of they're dresses. Jessica looked over to Bella whom she thought was feeling left out.

"Bella, what do you think?" Jessica asked.

"Yes?" Bella looked up from her book, she the dress. "That looks great.

Jessica and Filene looked at her.

You said that about the last five dresses, Bella." Filene told her.

"I thought they were all pretty good." Bella said smiling a little.

"You're not really into this, are you?" Angela asked.

Bella shook her head. "No, more Filene is, not as much as you guys but yeah. I actually really just want to go to this bookstore."

She got up, taking Filene's arm. "We'll meet you guys at the restaurant?"

"Are you sure?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you in a minute." Bella told them, dragging Filene out with her.

* * *

The book store was a pretty interesting one; Bella got her Quileute Legends book while Filene got herself BloodFever by Karen Marie Moning. A very awesome writer in Feline's opinion.

They were heading towards the restaurant that the two were supposed to meet Jessica and Angela, but when they came to the ally way, the two of the four guys from before were there. Filene got bad vibes with these guys; it was okay since the girls were in fours now it was just two of them.

'I knew I should have brought Livy with me.' Filene thought sadly.

When they began walking towards us, Bella and Filene turned into the other direction. They followed us, holding a case of beer, and stumbling on themselves.

"Saw you in the dress store." one said.

"Hey, where are you off to?" another asked, laughing a bit.

When the girls looked to their front, there were the other two.

"There she is." one said.

'Oh my god, they're like a pack of wolves; those guys are the distraction and leading us 'dears' to the trap!' Filene thought, finding Bella and herself surrounded.

They began closing in on them, taunting them, toughing them. Filene could feel her adrenaline coming on. One touched Bella.

"Don't touch me." she said trying to get away from him.

They ignored her, asking the two to have a drink with them, saying how they were cute, one tried to touch Bella.

"Don't touch her!" Filene shouted as she kneed the boy where the sun doesn't shine.

One boy was down groaning but the others just laughed at him before he came right back up like a punch me clown.

Suddenly, a Volvo came screeching to their direction. Filene recognized that car anywhere.

'Cullen?' Filene thought.

The Volvo screeched to a halt right in front of the guys, splitting them from Bella and Filene. And out of the car came Edward Cullen himself, and boy did he looked pissed!

"Get in the car." he ordered.

He didn't have to tell them twice as the Swan sisters did as he ordered, with Bella taking the front and Filene taking the back. From the inside, the two saw the guys walking towards Edward, but suddenly they began to back away from him as if in fear. Once they did, Edward walked back and got into the car, turning it on, revving the engine. He kicked the gas and almost ran over the guys, making them fall over, including Filene who hit Bella seat face first.

"Ow." Filene groaned.

Then Edward was driving backwards and dangerously swerving the car for it to drive forward. Filene was once again thrown around in the car.

"Batten down the hatches!" Filene shouted as she flew by to the right when he swerved to the left.

As Edward came to a busy road, lots of cars were going by, and one of them coming straight for them

"Car!" Filene shouted, but the blasted boy wasn't listening! So the other car had to hit the break, saving the both from a car crash.

"God bless you!" Filene shouted to the car as it honked, when she was thrown to the side again. "Wahhh!"

"I should go back there and rip those guy's heads off." He growled.

'That's a gruesome thought.' Filene thought as she was once again thrown onto another seat.

"No, you shouldn't" Bella told him.

"Yeah, you shouldn't, it's called murdeeerrr!" Filene said, only for Edward to swerve harshly again. "For the love of god man! Slow down!"

"You don't know the vile, repulsive things they were thinking." he told the two.

"Ooh, big wooords!" Filene shouted as Edward swerved again.

"And you do?" Bella asked ignoring her sister.

"It's not hard to guess." he answered. "Can you talk about something else? Distract me so I won't turn around."

Bella began to think before she took notice. "You should put you seatbelt on."

At that moment Filene yelled. "Ahhh!"

Edward began to laugh, looking back to Filene whom was now on the right side of the back seat with one of her legs sticking up. "You should put _your_ seatbelt on."

"Shut up." Filene mumbled.

Of course Edward had to do another manoeuvre, making Filene fall onto the floor of the ground.

"You know what; I'm just going to stay right down here." Filene said, giving up on sitting on the seat and staying on the floor where she knew was much safer.

Filene a solemn promise to herself. Never, under any circumstances, is she to ride with a Cullen again.

'Your life is more threatened by them than anything else.' she thought.

Finally, they made it to the restaurant, only to see Jessica and Angela coming out. Bella and Filene had a lot of explaining to do.

"Hey, you guys, I'm sorry. I just…" Bella tried to begin.

"Where were you?" Angela said looking worried. "We left you messages."

"Yeah, we waited, but we were, like, starving, so we…" Jessica stopped when she saw Edward walking up beside Bella, passing Filene's book to her.

"You left your book in the car." he said, looking amused.

Filene scowled at him before taking in and holding the book close to her chest.

Edward looked over to the other girls. "Um, I'm sorry I kept Bella and Filene from dinner."

"We just sort of ran into each other and Bella and I got to talking while Filene was looking for a book." Edward explained to the girls.

Filene looked annoyed. 'What is with Bella and Edward using me as an excuse?'

"Yeah."

"No.

Angela and Jessica looked at each other while the three watched them.

"No, we totally understand, I mean, that happens right?" Jessica said. "Yeah, we were…"

"We were, yeah, we were just leaving. So…" Jessica babbled.

Angela spoke. "Let's get this…Bella, if you want to…"

"I think I should make sure Bella and Filene gets something to eat." Edward said, cutting the babbling. "If you'd like?"

"Hells no!" Filene practically shouted. "I am in no need of your driving anymore, I'm going home, Bella, and do whatever you like."

And with that she headed to Jessica's car, with Edward chuckling, Bella scowling, and Jessica and Angela looking confused.

Getting into the car she waited for the others, looking down at the book, she saw a book mark that wasn't there before. Taking it out, she saw that it was a wolf howling at the moon shaped bookmark and on the back were elegant letters.

_To Filene,_

_I heard you like wolves, so I got you this as a gift of friendship!_

_Alice Cullen._

_P.S I love this book too!_

Filene blinked, how Alice Cullen knew about that, and how did… She looked over to where she saw Edward, walking with Bella now to the restaurant and the two other girls walking towards the car. Filene hid the book mark back in the book as they came in.

Angela turned around and looked to Filene. "Alright spill, what happened?"

Filene told them, and buy were they shocked that Edward Cullen came to the rescue. So was Filene, but more like puzzled than shocked, so many questions flitted through mind.

_'How did he know we were in trouble? What is he? How did Alice know Edward would meet us?'_ and so many more questions, but very little answer. She was going to have to wait for Bella to come home after her dinner with Edward.

* * *

When Filene got home, no one else was home, so she went into the kitchen and got herself some leftovers from last night, and had herself a feast. When she was done, she dragged herself to bed, and dreamed once again, of running with wolves, only this time they were huge!

This time, she awoke to the light of Bella's laptop; Filene slowly got up from her bed and yawned.

"Report, sergeant Swan." Filene joked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Filly… your theory..." Bella was mumbling.

Now that Filene got a better look at her sister, she saw that she was shaking. "Bella? Are you alright? What theory?"

"The Buffy one." Bello replied.

"….. Edward wears blond wigs and leather?" Filene blinked in disbelief. "Huh, I thought the leather stuff was all Rosalie's style what with her looking like a dominatrix and all… Okay and I just imagined Emmett tied up on the bed… dear lord now I am never going to sleep now."

"What? No! Filly! He's a vampire." Bella said looking at her. "His whole family are vampires!"

Filene: OoO

'Okay, another thing to keep me up all night!' she thought glumly.

* * *

The day of confrontation, as Filene would like to call it.

Bella and Filene couldn't sleep that night, so they had little shadows under their eyes as they waited for the Cullens, Edward to be specific. Filene looked over to where her friends were and waved at them as they headed inside, she wanted to go with them, but, she didn't trust Edward. She even went as far as putting Livy into her backpack, and since her bag was big enough, she was able to sneak it in.

Edward finally showed up, looking towards the Swans. Bella grabbed Filene's hand and walked towards him.

'We know who you are.' Filene told him as they went by him.

They began to walk towards the forest behind the school; Filene knew that Edward was following them. Bella lead the two deep into the wood before stepping into a small clearing, throwing her bag to the side and stepping into the middle of the clearing. Filene walked towards a tree and leaned against it as Bella spoke, with Edward coming up behind her.

"You're impossibly fast, and strong." Bella began with a trembling breath. "Your skin is pale white and ice-cold, your eyes change color."

This made Filene have a flashback when she was with Emmett.

"And you speak," Filene continued. "Like you're from a different time."

Bella finished the rest. "You never eat or drink anything; you don't go out in the sunlight. How old are you?"

There was a silence with the three. "Seventeen."

"How _long_ have you been seventeen?" Bella asked.

"… A while." he answered.

"We know what you are." Bella told him.

"Say it." he ordered Bella, "Out loud, say it."

Filene had a feeling this was for Bella and Bella alone, so she walked away, hoping it was the right way to school. As she walked away, she heard her sister whisper.

"Vampire."


	7. Chapter 6 Don't Mess With Filene!

**Chapter 6 – Don't Mess With Filene!**

"GOD DAMMIT!" Filene cried out.

It had happened, she got lost in the woods! Where some god damned vampires could come up and say 'dinner time!' with her singing 'Never smile at the crocodile'

And the scary thing was, she could here Edward yelling through the trees, but it disappeared. Not really a sign of reassures of Bella's safety, but she had faith that Edward would not kill her.

'Note to self: Threaten the Cullens with Livy.' Filene thought to herself.

She was climbing over a dead log when she heard a twig snap to the left, swerving her head to the sound, she only saw the rustle of the bush and a shadow disappearing.

'Ah schnitzels,' she thought as she slowly took out Livy from her backpack.

She knew better than to go and find out what the noise was, so she went on her way, but with Livy on the ready if that thing decided that she looked good enough to eat. With Filene alert for anymore sounds, she thought about what she wanted to ask the Cullens.

'Does garlic really rebel them? What about crosses? Holy water? A church?' she thought as she ducked under a branch.

'Can they drink blood out of those blood bags? Or does it have to be in the body? Can they drink animal blood to?' she continued, not realizing something was following her.

'If they exist… what about the other supernatural beings? DO WEREWOLVES, SHAPESHIFTERS, AND FAIRIES EXIST TOO?' Filene was excited now, all of her fantasies that she only read in books, were coming alive.

Filene's smile widens. 'This means… I don't know what, but from the smile on my face, something wonderful will happen!'

At that moment, something crashed through the bushes behind her and landed in front of her snarling. Filene's eyes widened in shock and awe.

_Head: Wow that was fast._

It was a wolf… a huge ass wolf, a wolf the size of either a horse or a bear, Filene didn't know. What she did know, was that it was terrifyingly beautiful.

Its fur was silver, a gray silver, like Filene's baseball bat, and even though she knew not to, she looked into its eyes. Before she was able to, she heard wolves howling in the distance, the silver wolf looked towards the sound and looked back at her, snarling as it did before. Filene backed up into a rock, her breathing short and coming out like steam in the cold air.

The wolf got into a crouching position, looking as if ready to tear Filene apart when another huge wolf smacked into the silver wolf. It was huger than the silver one and was a chocolate brown; the two wolves tumbled over each other heading into the darkness of the wood. Filene still in shock slowly went down the rock and landed with a plop on the ground, shivering as she hugged her knees to her chest.

'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!' Filene repeated in her head.

(A/n: Sorry if I didn't make it exactly scary, but it was for Filene)

A warm hand suddenly descended onto Filene's head, she snapped her head up with a gasp, it was a boy… scratch that, a man. And boy did he look like sin.

_Head/heart/hormones/Filene: AAAWWWOOOOOOOOOGGGAAAAHHHH!_

Filene knew she was going to be okay if her head, hormones and heart are talking. Out of nowhere, she could hear 'It's Raining Men' by the Pointer sisters in her head, now she definitely knew she was alright.

Of course the man in front of her thought she was still in shock (which she was, but over him) so he picked her up bridal style, whispering to her that she was going to be okay. Of course that didn't help Filene mentally as she had a battle with her others.

_Hormones: he's hot!_

_Filene: I know! I'm surprised he's not sweating._

_Head: Filene, I think hormones means his handsome face and….mouth-watering muscles._

_Heart/Filene: O.o_

_Filene: Is head actually agreeing with hormones?_

_Heart: I think so._

_Body: Well I want to know why he is walking about the place with only khaki shorts on._

_Filene/Heart: Body! _

_Filene: I haven't heard from you since you were whining about the bruise on our knee_

_Body: Hey! It hurt like a son of a jackal._

_Heart: …. Son of a jackal? What are we? In Aladdin?_

Hormones and head were too busy drooling over the half-naked native man whom was taking them somewhere. That snapped Filene back from her argument.

"Where are you taking me?" Filene asked.

"You've been missing since this morning Filene, you dad got the call from school that you and your sister hadn't gone to school today." sexy native man told her in his deep sexy voice that made her shiver.

"Okay, one; Bella and I were talking to Edward Cullen about something, two; I thought I was going the right way to school but as you can see I have no sense of direction, and you, Mr. sexy native man, hasn't introduced yourself."

During this whole thing, the dude went from shaking like a rattle snake tail, to raising an eyebrow, to raising them both but with a smug smirk added to it.

"My name is Sam Ulley, a friend of your father's called me and told me to go and find you and your sister." he introduced himself.

"Oh, alright… now if you don't mind, I'm just going to pass out.

And so Filene did, last hearing the rumble of a chuckle from the man that was carrying her as the world fell into darkness.

* * *

When Filene woke up, her father was there, and boy was he pissed, Filene and Bella were grounded to the house for skipping school which wasn't so bad for the girls. When Bella came home, Filene practically wrestled her big sister to the ground for details about after she left, when Bella did, Filene was in shock.

"…So now you are going to go out with a vampire named Edward Cullen, whom you are a singer to, a singer that makes him hunger more for your blood than anything else in the world?" Filene summed it all up.

Bella nodded. "Yep, that's about it."

There was a silence before Filene said. "Good luck with that."

Bella blinked as she watches her giggling sister as she stuffed her silver bat into her backpack once again.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I got to threaten your boyfriend before you guys can go any further than you had in your dreams." Filene explained.

Bella blushed. "I told you, it was just a dream!"

"That chick in Dracula said the same thing, and look how she turned out?" Filene retorted as she went on to Bella's laptop and began looking up on vampires.

Bella shook her head as she landed with a flop on her bed, looking as if in thought as she picked at her shirt. Filene looked over at her sister before shaking her head and packing up her other stuff for school; thankfully she had enough time to do her homework yesterday. She felt kind of bad not telling Bella about her encounter with the two huge wolves and Sam Ulley, but Bella is too much into Edward right now that she wouldn't see that sort of thing.

Filene looked up at a picture of Bella and her when they were five and seven before thinking. _About three things I was absolutely positive about; 1) the Cullens were vampires, 2) one of them is after my sister's blood, and 3)-_

A horn honked from the outside, Bella went to check it out and was smiling. Turning around she said. "Edward is here."

Bella practically sprinted with some clothes into the bathroom, and Filene blinked before looking out as well to see Edward himself, standing beside his Volvo.

_3) … my sister has become unconditionally and irrevocably obsessed with said vampire…Edward Cullen. _Filene finished the thought before looking away and headed towards her bag.

Bella popped back out and grabbed Filene's arm before dragging down and straight into Edward's car. Apparently Filene was coming along for the ride. As Edward started the car, he turned to Filene and grinned at the two seatbelts she had on herself.

"Comfy?" he asked.

"Very." Filene said.

Edward smiled before driving his car out of the drive way and into the street. Filene never talked to either of them, only listened to her IPOD touch and watched as houses went by, and she was surprised, when she saw Sam himself on the side walk, looking straight at her… as if waiting for something.

_How odd. _She thought as she looked away and returned to her book _Jurassic Park_.

As they slowly went into the parking lot of high school the students were already looking at the car, so it didn't take long for them to see the Swan sisters catching a ride with Edward Cullen of all people. To say they were shocked would not be the right description but Filene was too busy getting out of the car to see that. No, her mission was to walk over to the Cullens and give them a message that they would never forget and to relay the message to Edward when he is out of hearing of Bella.

As the couple walked away, Filene walked up to the rest of the other Cullens with a determine face. While Jasper and Emmett's face looked as if in surprise, Rosalie looked pissed, and Alice was smiling at Filene.

Filene leaned against the front of the car with both hands, looking at all four faces, now the boys look curious, Alice was still smiling, and Rosalie was still pissed. Slowly, she took the silver bat, pointing it straight at Rosalie.

"Here is the message I would like to send to your family." Filene spoke with a frown. "You harm a single hair on my sister head, and there will be pain."

They laughed, those bastards actually laughed, which only pissed Filene off. Giving them a bitchy smile, she took a swing and smashed it twice; the headlights, and the front lid of the car. Everyone around the car stared wide eyed and jaws dropped, including Rosalie and the boys, Alice was giggling behind her hand.

"And there is more to come, if you mess with me and my sister." she said as she walked by it.

For good measure she slammed the tail light. "Fix that jerk wads!"

And with that she ran away, with Mike, Tyler, and Eric cheering for her as they ran after her, Angela and Jessica were still in shock when they too ran after her.

Emmett blinked. "Whoa."

Jasper nodded in agreement. "It seems Filene is more dangerous than Bella."

Alice looked over to Rosalie and the others. "I told you not to laugh at her."

Rosalie was in rather of a shock that the girl did to her car.

After that little adventure, Filene became quite popular for the day. During lunch, Bella scolded her while Edward was looking at her in complete surprise as Alice described what happened and the message. Filene didn't care for the scolding, as long as the Cullens understood her threat, she was satisfied.

For weeks Bella left to go hang out with Edward while Filene hanged out with Mike, Jessica, Angela, Eric, and Tyler. Filene was their favourite Swan sister since she wasn't clingy like her sister was to Edward, even Filene was shocked to see how much Bella hanged out more with him more than her own sister, and they even went to their own table to be together. Tyler, bless his heart told her Bella was going through the honeymoon phase, so it will disappear soon. Hopefully she does, because Filene doesn't want to find out how Bella would react if they separate.

* * *

Finally, Bella and Filene had a day together by washing Bella's truck and trying to see if they can fix the dent or take it to a mechanic.

"I think I can fix it." Filene told Bella as she put on thick gloves as to not hurt herself.

"Filene, the last time you told me that, you broke the heater." Bella replied with a smile.

Filene smiled back. "Ahh, but did I not fix _that_ as well afterwards?"

Bella couldn't disagree with that, putting on her earphones, she began scrubbing the truck when a loud bang was heard. Bella jumped. As did Filene whom hit her head going up and then toppling onto the ground with an 'oomph'. Looking up annoyed, Filene saw it was Edward who was on top of the roof of the car and getting down.

"Could you act human?" Bella joked, smiling at Edward. "I mean, I've got neighbours."

Filene couldn't agree more as she went back to the dent, smiling as it slowly began to un-dent under her fingers.

"I'm going to take you and Filene to my place tomorrow." Edward told Bella, completely ignoring Bella's comment.

Before either sisters could say anything, Edward came forward, pushing Filene as gently as he could and quickly un-dented the truck. Bella thanked him and began talking to him while Filene glared at the now un-dented truck, having half the mind to dent it again just so she can un-dent it, but it seemed pointless now, still she wanted to show her sister her skills she's been working on since Filene was thinking of becoming Forks' own handywoman.

It appears though; she will just have to continue working on the plumbing of the kitchen sink.

"What if they don't like me?" Bella asked.

Edward had to double take before smiling and leaned against the truck. "So, you're worried not because you'll be in a house full of vampires, but because you think they won't approve of you?"

Filene looked up. "I am! Will dominatrix Barbie and submissive Ken come and get me when I step my foot inside the door?"

Bella looked confused while Edward smiled at Filene but looked a little awkward. "No, Esme and Carlisle want to meet you before they send them after you."

"Oh well, I feel the love." Filene said before starting on the cleaning of the truck.

"Wait." Bella said looking to her boyfriend. "Why do your parents want to meet Filene and me?"

"You obviously, because you are my girlfriend, and as for Filene-" he stopped as he sniffed and turned his head quickly to the road.

"What is it?" Bella asked curiously.

Edward looked back. "Complication."

It was all he said before walking away and towards his car. At that moment, the black's truck turned a curb and was heading towards the Swan's driveway. Filene could almost see a slow motion thing going as Edward and Billy made eye contact.

_Very curious. _Filene thought as she took off the washing glove.

Her thoughts were gone by the time Jacob got out the car. Filene smiled as her heart did a flip flop and her stomach tingled, she went over to the truck and helped him get the wheelchair from the truck, and then helped Billy into the wheelchair.

"Hey, come to visit your truck?" Bella asked.

Jacob chuckled. "Looks good."

He looked over to the truck and looked surprised. "Got that dent out."

"Yeah, umm, Filene actually did it." Bella said looking back.

Filene blinked. _Was she so absorbed by Edward that she forgot that it was him that did it? Or is she trying to cover up for Edward?_

"Really?" Jacob asked looking over to Filene with a smile that brightened his face. "Great job."

Filene felt her face heat up before she turned away with a mumbled 'thank you'. Billy saved Filene from more embarrassment as he spoke. "Actually, we came to visit your flat screen."

Filene took a breather before looking back and grinned at Billy.

"First Mariners game in the season." Billy smirked before looking to Jacob. "Plus Jacob here keeps bugging me about seeing you again Bella."

Filene's flip flopping and tingles melted as quickly as a snowball in hell, and up came the sadness.

Jacob on the other hand, looked pretty embarrassed. "Great, Dad. Thanks."

"Just keeping it real son." Billy told him.

Filene couldn't help but smile at the man, and then something caught her eyes, not her father who came around the corner of their truck, but of the three things moving in the wood. Filene concentrated on one of them and almost gasped as she saw a flash of silver, chocolate brown, and black among the green trees.

"Filly?" Charlie called out.

Filene looked over to see everyone looking at her, her dad, Bella and Jacob looked curiously at her while Billy had a little twinkly in his eyes and a small grin.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Would you be a sweetheart and make us your famous chilli?" Billy asked with a sweet smile.

Filene had to laugh at the two other males whom were giving her pleading eyes. A couple of weeks ago, Filene made a huge batch of her home made chilli and gave some to Charlie, whom somehow passed it on to the Black family. They loved it as it seems.

"Alright alright, you begging hounds I'll get started." She told them as she walked up to the house.

She heard Jacob and Billy laughing as she walked inside. As she put a big pot on to the stove and began making the ingredients, she thought about her last question before the silver wolf attacked her.

_Do Werewolves exist?_

_

* * *

**A/N: Whew rewriting sure is hard lol.**  
_


	8. Chapter 7 Meeting THE STICK UP THE ASS!

**Chapter 7 - Meeting THE STICK UP THE ASS!**

Of course just the moment Filene is about to sit down and chow down on a hamburger, Bella grabs her and once again drags her into Edward's car and were on their way to the Cullen's house. This time she held tight to the car and put her seat belt on, but since he wasn't pissed off, he wasn't driving as dangerously as he did last time but he was still going pretty fast. Better safe than sorry, she held a tight grip on the door in case she had to tuck and roll out of the car.

This made Edward look at her with raised eyebrows.

"Better safe than never." she had told him.

He nodded while looking away. "I never was able to ask you Filene, but how do you feel of me being a vampire?"

Filene looked at him, then to Bella whom was looking at her with nervous eyes.

'Dear lord.' Filene thought. 'The two want my blessing! How awkward.'

Filene closed her eyes. "As much as I would like to say I am okay with it…. I would be lying."

He nodded as if understanding what she said, Bella looked a bit more nervous. Filene didn't want to upset her sister so she said.

"I am scared shitless here, but will give your family the benefit of the doubt since you guys call yourselves vegetarians." she told him opening her eyes to him. "But know this Edward; you break my sis, I. Break. You."

He was smart enough not to laugh or smile at her, Filene could see. The way he was frowning though, made her realize that he was taking her seriously, which was good on both their parts. Bella on the other looked away and had sighed in relief.

"Edward would never hurt me Filene." she said.

"He could Bella; you have to realize that Bells, Edward can." Filene stated.

"I can see who has the common sense in the family." Edward said looking at Filene through the review mirror.

Bella looked back to Filene; she could see her big sister's stubbornness showing through her eyes. "But he won't."

Apparently that was that as she turned back to look ahead. Filene didn't think so though, not by a long shot, but she will keep her mouth shut for the sake her sister. She prayed however, that someone would give her strength enough to kill Edward if he does.

Finally, they reached the house… or could Filene say mansion? The house was nicely done and had newness around it while the Swan's house was old fashioned. Edward, being the gentlemen, opened both of the doors with super speed of course but helped Bella out of the car. Filene got out while rolling her eyes as they looked at each other with nervous happy smiles.

"You're lucky I hadn't eaten yet or I would be barfing on the front of your lawn." Filene said as she walked by them and towards the steps. "And I know for a fact no one wants that, now come on!"

On that last note, she began growling quietly, Filene knew how her stomach felt, and she had put hard work into that burger to make it a Filene Burger. It's probably either still sitting there on the counter singing 'I Am All Out Of Love' like that potato in that commercial singing to the butter and goes suicide on a fork, or eaten by Charlie already. Filene sighed in mourning for the Filene Burger it could have been something more.

Edward and Bella were ahead of Filene as she remembered her burger and walked in before her. Filene went out her daze when something poked her on the shoulder. Her head shot up and looked to where she assumed the poker was and was right.

Alice stood there smiling away, and Jasper a few steps away look at them with a slight smirk on her face.

"Hi Filene!" Alice squealed as she hugged Filene to her small frame. "We're going to be the best of friends you and me!"

Filene blinked for a second before patting Alice's back awkwardly. "That's good to know."

Jasper walked a little more closely to them. "Hey Filene."

"Yo." Filene greeted, still waiting for Alice to get off of her.

Jasper scrunched up his eyebrows but was now smiling at her, as he looked down to his little girlfriend.

That was when she realized that Alice was sniffing her, like in that laundry commercial where the clothing smells so good that another person just continued hugging that person so they could continue to smell them. Okay now things were getting more awkward by the minute.

"Um, Alice," Filene spoke gently, didn't want to piss off a vampire. "As much as I love being hugged, especially by you, but this is kind of…"

"Oh!" Alice giggled before letting go. "Sorry, but you smelled so good, like warm apple cinnamon buns just coming out from the oven!"

'Okay now I am hungrier!' Filene thought with a sob.

"Well, I have been making cinnamon buns this morning so that must be what you smell." She said smiling.

Body: 'Cause I know I smell nothing like that.'

"Oh." Alice tilted her head towards the house.

Filene watched her for a moment before whipping her head to the house as something crashed inside.

"Bella!" Filene shouted, when she was about to run towards the door Alice grabbed her arm.

"Bella is fine, come on, Jasper and I were going back inside before we saw you." she said before dragging her to Jasper.

"Honey, mind giving her a lift? She's taller than me and it might make her uncomfortable." Alice asked Jasper.

"Give me a what?" Filene asked with wide eyes.

Jasper was the same and looked a bit panicked; Alice on the other hand rubbed his upper arm like calming down a horse. "It's alright, you won't hurt her, I promise."

What she was promising, Filene had no idea and it was freaking her out, however it seems to have taken some of the panic away from his face but certainly not from Filene's face. Before she could ask or protest, Jasper swooped her up onto his back like Emmett did and the two of them began to climb up a tree that was next to an open window to where the crashing came from. Alice went through the window before the other two hold some random flower Filene had not seen before.

"Hi Bella." she greeted as she landed on to the floor, followed by Jasper and Filene.

Bella's eyes widened at the sight along with the others at Filene gripping tightly to Jasper, whom was looking a bit green in the gills as he watched Alice with Bella.

"I'm Alice." she introduced herself before hugging Bella.

Jasper looked over to Filene as the family talked to Bella. "You can get down now Filene."

"No thank you." she squeaked. "I'd rather stay up here since you and Emmett deemed it necessary to put me onto your back and climb up high places top speed. I am saving you two the trouble of putting me-"

Filene stopped because she now realized that everyone was looking at her and Jasper now, looking amused.

"Um hello, I am Filene, Bella's younger sister, a pleasure to meet you all." Filene greeted with a wave.

Emmett chuckled as he walked behind them and slowly but surely lifted her up from Jasper's back, unclawing her fingers from Jasper's shoulders in the process and put her down to the ground.

Esme smiled at Filene before walking over to her and smiling motherly to her. "Hello Filene."

Now that Filene was seeing the Cullens, she would have mistaken them as a happy family if she didn't know about them being vampires and having Dr. Cullen and Edward as the eldest of the bunch.

Filene's mind was swept away at the smell of something that was making her mouth water. She looked over to the food.

"Are you making Italiano?" she asked now drooling.

Dr. Cullen smiled. "Why yes, are you hungry?"

"Hungry? I'm starved, the crazy people over there took me away from my dinner before coming here and…" she stopped as she saw the chef on TV instructing how to make Italiano. "Oh my panties are you seriously following the instructions on the TV? That is so awesome! I only able to do it once but only because the guy was making an omelette."

She babbled on, now sitting on the stool near the counter, than looked down at the broken salad bowel on the floor. "Here, I'll help you clean." Filene said getting the rubber gloves from the sink and grabbing the garbage can.

"Filene." Bella half moan, half whispered dragging her hand across her face in embarrassment.

Filene looked up. "What?"

Edward left with Bella to show the rest of the house, Filene was being fed by Esme and Carlisle, Rosalie had picked up the rest of the glass after Esme took Filene away from it to feed her and was now cleaning the dishes and the other watched Filene as she ate and talked food with Esme.

Filene finally figured why the Cullens wanted to see her.

"Jasper is the youngest to our group, so he has a harder time as you have seen with your sister, but you however seem to not entice him to take you." Carlisle explained to Filene.

Filene almost choked on her glass of milk she was now drinking. 'He has no idea how dirty that sounded.'

"FILENE! FOR ALL THAT IS HOLY QUIT THINKING THAT!" they hear Edward shout.

Filene looked up at the ceiling with a glare. "DON'T YOU RAISE YOUR TONE AT ME BOY! I AIN'T A NO FREAKIN' GLITTERING FAIRY PRINCESS LIKE SOMEONE I KNOW SO DON'T MESS WITH ME ND MY METTLE ROD OR I'LL COME UP THERE AND STICK IT UP YOUR MANHOLE LIKE THE PRINCESS YOU ARE AND GET OUT OF MY MIND! IT IS RUDE!"

Cullen family: o.0

Filene was suddenly reminded of the others turning her face to them, her face becoming as red as cherry and cleared her throat when everything went silent.

"So um… continue." she told Carlisle whom was looking at her with wide eyes.

They were all still silent, when all of the sudden Emmett busted out laughing and was followed by Alice, and Jasper. The other three were trying to smother their laughter or hide their smiles. Filene's face went absolutely red as she watched Emmett collapse onto the floor in laughter.

"I am so sorry." She tried to apologize to Carlisle and Esme. "That came out so badly."

Carlisle just shook his head and hugged her, rubbing her back. "It's alright Filene, it's alright, and it has been quite some time since have all laughed like this, thank you."

Now, this might be sappy since Filene was smiling at him, but her head, mind, heart, hormones, and body were having a party all up inside her as Carlisle hugged her. She had smacked them a couple of times before they could quiet down and decided to just have a glass of wine in celebration instead.

Everyone stopped as they heard a piano playing.

"Claire De Lune." Filene whispered closing her eyes to the song with a smile.

Everyone looked to her and was surprised to her fingers playing the notes on the counter; it looked as if Filene didn't notice as she closed her eyes. Filene used to play piano before Bella and she moved away from Phoenix, she even played a song on her mom's wedding with Pops.

"You like Debussy?" Esme asked.

"Yeah, but I like other music as well, but when you want to relax or think of a happy place, classical music works best." Filene sighed as the song came to the end.

She looked over to the others and was surprised that even Rosalie was smiling now. Suddenly Filene felt guilty about the car.

"Hey, um, sorry about your car Rosalie, but I was trying to make a point." Filene said to her while picking at her sleeve.

"Aww!"

"Gah!"

In a moment Emmett and Alice tackled her to the ground, hugging the life out of her. Filene tried to escape.

"You're so cute!" Alice squealed.

"Can we keep her please?" Emmett pleaded to Rosalie.

Of course everyone laughed and didn't see Edward climbing up a tree with Bella on his back. If Filene wasn't busy trying to save herself from the two brunettes and saw this, Edward would have been severely punished.

As soon as Bella saw Edward driving away, she began to tell Filene about what happened. Of course now Filene couldn't do anything to Edward now, now that she saw how happy and still love struck about him. This was getting out of hand, love doesn't come this freakin quick, Filene knew this, well, and she thought she did.

However, there her sister was like, on cloud nine, sighing as she looked out the window as if waiting in a tower, waiting for her true love to come and save her, and Filene was the dragon.

This amused Filene for a while but then, not as much.

None of her friends could blame Filene for trying to have her sister time with Bella, even if they had to do dishes to do so. Filene discovered that Edward could play piano, she found this when she went over to the Cullen's house and watched from the door way as he played a tune for Bella, she could tell the melody was for her sister. She hated it, but she could feel the jealousy spread through her, not of being with Edward, no, just of being loved.

"I don't know what to do mom," Filene finally broke down to their mom when Bella left once again. "I know I am acting selfish about this but-"

"Oh honey, you're not being selfish." her mother told her. "You just want to spend time with your sister, that's all; you are not doing anything bad."

"But mom, I actually went as far as telling Edward to back off for a few minutes so I could spend time with her." Filene confessed.

Her mom, god bless her, cooed into the phone, comforting her baby. Bella was fine with Phil, but they had awkward moments, but Filene, the sweet girl calls him Pa or pops. And here she was just wanting some extra time with her sister who is still going through the honey moon phase and Tyler continues to call it.

Filene said good bye to her mom and Phil before heading down stairs, Bella was there smiling away like nothing bad has happened.

"Come on Filene, dad is waiting for us at the café," she said.

Filene smiled; she could feel her face brighten. "Awesome, I have been craving for some grease and fat."

Bella made a face before smacking her sister playfully before getting into the truck and heading down to the café. She was able to park the truck without running over Tyler and Mike and some other guys whom were tossing a football around.

"Hey Filene!" Mike shouted as he tossed the ball to her.

Filene smiled as she tossed towards Tyler. "Hey Mike."

Mike turned to Bella. "Arizona! What's up?"

Bella nodded in greeting before walking beside Filene, Mike followed.

"So, you and Cullen huh?" he said. "That's… I don't like it."

Filene had to snort; it was the only way for her to stop the laugh.

"It's just, I don't know." Mike continued. "He just looks at you like you are something to eat."

'Mike wouldn't believe how far from the truth he was.' Filene thought.

They entered the café and walked towards their dad.

"Sorry I'm late, had Biology project to do." Bella said.

"I ordered you the spinach salad and Filene the same as mine if that's okay?" Charlie asked them.

"No, that's okay." Filene spoke up.

"Maybe the two of you should order one for yourself next time." Bella told the two and the same waitress from before put down the plates. "Cut back on the steak."

"Hey," Charlie said. "I am as healthy as a horse."

"As am I." Filene added. "And you know I hate spinach."

"Say, chief," the waitress said, the Swans look up at her. "The boys want to know, did you find anything down by Queets River today?"

That was when the Swans realized that they were being watched by the others at the next table and the other one. Charlie looked at them before sighing.

"Yeah, we found a bare human foot print, but it looks like whoever it is, is headed east, so Kitsap County is going to take over from here." He told her.

Filene grabbed Charlie's hand into hers and squeezed it gently, comforting him. Bella has already told her what Edward has said to her about the Normans, and prayed Charlie never meets one. She almost jumped when Charlie returned it, the waitress, satisfied with Charlie's answer, left them alone, including the people around them. When Charlie and Filene looked over to Bella, they both had to do a double take at what was happening behind the oblivious Bella.

"Looks like your friends are flagging you." Charlie told her.

Bella looked at them in confusion before looking behind her then swiftly looked back embarrassed.

Mike was doing some sort of dancing in front of the window, doing the Bow chica bow tune. Filene suddenly was laughing, hitting the window gently enough to get Mike's attention. It worked; he turned around and did a sign of '.here.' Filene couldn't ignore her friend.

"Sorry dad, could you put my dinner to go? I have to teach Newton boy a lesson." she said.

And with that Filene rushed out of the Café, chasing after Mike before jumping onto Mike's back laughing. "Mike, what the hell were you doing, my dad is in there!"

Mike completely ignored the question as he began shouting in fake panic. "Ahh! Someone help! Crazy Swan sister is attacking me!"

Filene decided to play along and hugged his neck as he bucked and tried to get her off of him. "You are never going to escape from me Newton! No can save you now!"

"Do not fear brother." Alan, one of Mike friends shouted running towards them. "I shall save you!"

For hours, Filene played with Mike and the other football players and when it was time to go, Mike was nice enough to drive Filene back home.

"Thanks for driving me Mike." she said looking to Mike.

Mike smiled. "It's alright, and besides, I did take you away from family time."

Filene's smile disappeared and looked away from Mike, frowning at the window. "I gave up Mike, it's no use, and Bella is hooked for life. I can't do anything."

Mike looked her with a soft kind smile. "Hey, you are not allowed to give up! Or frown!"

Filene looked over to him with a raised eyebrow. "Says who?"

"Says me, and Eric, Tyler, Angela, and even Jessica." He told her, bringing Filene into a brotherly hug.

Filene smiled and hugged the boy back, she was glad to have friends like Mike; they may not have chemistry, but their friendship makes up for it.

Filene pulls away and smiles at Mike. "Bye Mike."

"C'ya Filene." he replied. "Remember that the others and I are just a phone call away!"

She nodded grinning as she got out of his car and towards the house. It was true, she had more friends than she did back in Phoenix, a lot more and they want her to be happy. Heck, Jessica and Angela almost went as far as trying to hook her up with a popular boy besides the Cullens, but Filene declined, she like her guys pale, makes them look sick and easily sunburned… or sparkle.

Filene turned and waved from the steps as Mike drove away, she was tired, and hungry. She turned and went inside, putting her jacket on a hook beside the door and slowly took off her sneakers as she yawned. When someone with Filene physic she was bound to be tired when she ran from, and wrestled football players.

Filene opened the door to see Edward and Bella making out. Edward surprisingly had not heard her or was too busy concentrating on not eating Bella. Filene slowly closed the door shut after grabbing Livy from behind the door and walked back down stairs without a word, putting back on her shoes and jacket she walked back outside still without making a sound and into the woods, with her metal bat perched on her shoulder.

"That, was the most disturbing thing I ever saw." Filene said to herself as she continued on her way. "I think I am going to go and find me some poison ivy to rub into my eyes now."

As she took another step, she stopped. She heard it, that low rumbling that sound like thunder but reminded her of the wolf creature from _The Never Ending Story _that used, no, still scared the crap out of her. She looked around and went wide eyes as she saw a Huge. Ass. Black. Wolf.

It was laying there, looking straight at her like that bloody thing from the movie with the tree branches surrounding it, making it look like a little cave for it, still rumbling in its growl. Filene stayed absolutely still, expecting the beast to speak.

It never did - Thank god!- just stared at her before looking over her shoulder and growled a bit more loudly, she turned around fast and saw the silver wolf from before only this time, he wasn't snarling or trying to eat her, instead it just looked her, as if curiously. Yet another huge ass wolf came behind it and looked straight at her, tilting its head.

"I'm going to die, aren't I?" Filene asked.

The wolves began barking, call Filene crazy but it sounded like they were chuckling. She felt movement from the black one and turned to it. It stood now and walked slowly towards her, Filene wanted to back up but then was reminded that the other two wolves were behind her, so she stood her ground and not look at it in the eye as she was told by her father.

"Never look a predator in the eye Filene." she could hear Charlie say to her. "It's showing either you are challenging it or threatening it, and that is not a good thing, make yourself look big and make loud noises, but if they are close to you, you must stay perfectly still."

Filene was going to thank Charlie for drilling that into her brain after she tried making friends with a bear when she was nine. If she made it out alive that is.

She almost jumped when she felt the black one rubbing it's head on her stomach, she kept her stomach still as the black continued doing whatever it was doing. She felt two other cold noses touching her, if she wasn't so scared to death, she would have been jumping for joy, her favourite animal besides the cougar was so close that she could pet them.

She knew better but, still.

This time she did jump when a cold nose went under her jacket and shirt and pressed against her side.

"Ahh!" she squealed, jumping away from the wet nose.

But then another cold nose pressed from the other side, making her jump yet again.

"Stop it!' she squeaked.

This didn't stop the brown one to tackle her to the earth and started licking her face as the other nipped her sides softly. She couldn't stop the laughter coming out as she tried to escape from them. Filene didn't know whether they were tasting her to see if she was good enough to eat or… tickling her. That was crazy!

Filene was trying so hard to get away she didn't she was touching one of their heads until it licked her hand. She looked up to the silver one from the ground and saw that it was on top of her, licking her hand.

Before she even knew it, she put her other hand on top of her head and began to scratch the back of its ear. Silver looked like it was in ecstasy as it closed its eyes and leaned more the hand. The brown one then shoved it head under Filene's hand as if it wanted the same treatment, she gave it to him, feeling the furs under her fingers, and they were so soft.

What felt like hours, which were only minutes later?

Filene was laying against the trees as the huge wolves surrounded her, laying their heads on some part of her body, right now she was petting the black one whom was sitting and was on alert unlike the others.

"You must be the alpha." she whispered to him. "Kind of reminds me of the guy I met after I saw you guys."

If Filene wasn't looking at the other wolves she would have seen it stiffen for a second before going back to alertness when a twig snapped somewhere to the left. Filene began petting the back one again, seeing as it calmed down a little when she did this.

"I bet my apple cinnamon buns that you and your pack could kick vampire ass any time of the day." Filene said, smiling at the image of the three kicking Edward's butt.

Filene sighed once again. "You are so lucky to have the other three with you Doyle."

(Shut up! I am a Laurell K. Hamilton Meredith Gentry series fan)

Since Filene found them to be friendly and was not going to eat her, she decided to name them, and they don't seem to mind… Filene thinks anyways.

Doyle; the black one, looked towards her with a stare as if saying 'are you kidding?'

"No I'm serious, I mean, I have a sister, and we were inseparable, we would do everything together, but ever since she met Edward…." she said slowly. "We don't hang out as much as we used to, like I am happy she has someone, really I do, but… I guess I am being self centered."

The brown one; Gaelen licked her arm before nuzzling her side. Frost; the silver one, nipped at her shin before going back to sleep.

Filene laughed. "Even wolves are telling me I am not selfish, well that has to be worth something."

Feeling the chill even with the wolves, Filene decided to go back to the house, she watched as the three wolves disappear into the forest. Filene missed them already, and couldn't help but smile happily, her favourite animal; the wolf, took some time from their life to comfort little old Filene.

One could not help but feel loved, and feel like they were in some book or movie.

"Maybe I should write book about the them and the vampires, no one would believe it's real, so that could make me a couple of bucks." Filene said to herself as she walked up the stairs to Bella and her room.

When she opened the door, she wasn't surprised to see Edward there with Bella sleeping on him. Filene ignored the two and flopped onto her bed looking at all the wolf pictures and posters she had around her room and smiled. She would never forget that moment in the forest, not for a very long time.

"Why do you smell like wet dog?" Edward asked softly.

"Can't you read my mind?" Filene answered the question with another question.

Edward shook his head. "Every blue moon or when you put emotion into it then yeah I can read yours, but when you don't want me to no or unconsciously, you put such a thick and tall brick wall I don't think even Aro could go through."

Filene blinked at him in confusion. "Who's Aro?"

Edward shook his head. "Never mind, just thinking out loud for a moment, go to sleep I am taking you and Bella to play baseball."

"Bella. Baseball…. Good luck with that." Filene snorted and turned away from the two. "Now shut up and fake sleep so I don't have to look over my shoulder all the time."

Filene heard Edward chuckle softly, and she grinned. He wasn't so bad, but Bella was changing, Filene could feel it.

She didn't like it not one bit.


	9. Chapter 8 Play Ball! and Don't Die!

**Chapter 8 - Play Ball! And Don't Die!**

That morning was an interesting one for Filene. First; when she went to have a shower, she tripped over Edward whom for some reason was on the floor, second, she watched as Edward 'left' through the window and went inside his Volvo and looked to be waiting.

"He's an odd one." Filene thought, taking a sip of her cup of coffee before heading down and began making breakfast.

The day went by rather too fast for Filene's liking; it was after lunch that things began to slow down. Charlie was cleaning out his rifle and having some vitamin R, while Filene was finishing up her homework and Bella was getting Charlie another before telling the news. Filene stopped her writing to look up and watch the fun as it began.

"Hey, got you another one." Bella said, passing the beer in front of their dad.

"Thanks." Charlie muttered as he paid more attention to cleaning the rifle.

"I have a date with Edward Cullen." Bella blurted out.

Charlie and Filene looked at Bella, blinking at her.

Charlie was the one to recover first. "He's a little old for you, isn't he?"

"No," Bella replied. "He's a junior, I'm a junior."

Filene shook her head and returned to her homework, still keeping an ear to them, listening.

"I thought you liked the Cullens." Bella said.

Charlie looked back at her and retorted. "I thought you didn't like any of the boys in town."

Filene smiled as she wrote a paragraph about frog's habitats. 'Trust our dad to make a reply like that.'

"Edward doesn't live in town." Bella replied. "Technically."

Charlie looks up to Bella for a moment before looking to Filene with a 'really?' look on his face before setting his beer down.

Bella looked to the door before looking back to their dad. "He's right outside."

Charlie and Filene looked to the door then to Bella; Charlie looked at her with a childish look. "He is?"

Bella nodded. "Yeah, he wanted to meet you, and Filene, officially."

Charlie looked back to the door and back before sighing.

"Alright." He cocked the rifle he was working on. "Bring him in."

Filene couldn't help but snicker at that, Charlie grinned at his youngest with a smug look before looking to Bella; Bella gave her a look before looking back to their dad.

"Could you be nice? Both of you." she asked the two. "He's important."

And Cue; Filene and Charlie spinning their hand around their head, in unison, doing an impression of a halo around their heads. The moment Bella turned away from the two, Charlie and Filene imitated devil horns to each other before chuckling quietly. The door opened and Charlie became instant seriousness, with a hint of amusement in his eyes. As Edward and Bella walked in, Charlie stood up and walked towards the couple while Filene finished her homework and started grabbing her things so she doesn't get hungry watching the Cullens play.

Filene walked out of the kitchen with her things and was waiting for the couple by Edward's car.

When Bella and Edward walked out of the house, they tried to hold back their laughter as they see Filene practically drooling over the jeep in front of her. Bella knew that Filene wanted this kind of car when she was old enough. Filene went out of her daze and looked to the couple.

"I'll follow you." was all Filene said before turning away and heading towards her bike in which she had forgotten all about.

'Forgive me?' Filene thought to her bike as she got on and picked up the helmet.

Edward and Bella looked like they were about to object, but Filene was already ready for them to get a move on. When they got into the car, Filene was having a heart to engine chat with her bike which she had named it Wolverine. She could she was forgiven when the bike started up without a problem; she smiled happily as she followed the jeep to where ever they were going to.

Filene found herself at the clearing; she was surprised to see a waterfall so close yet so far away.

"Filene!" Bella called out, bringing Filene back from her thoughts. "Come on! Or they'll start without us!"

"Not on my watch!" Filene shouted back as she ran towards the two and going a little up more so she could go see Jasper.

Among all the Cullens, Jasper was her first friend, than there was Emmett and Alice, but Jasper would always be the top of her list of friends. Besides Bella of course.

Filene walked up to him, beside Alice and joined her in watching Jasper do awesome tricks with the baseball bat he had. Wanting to join, she took out Livy and stood in front of him; Jasper took note of this and looked her with a raised eyebrow. The next thing anyone knew, Filene flipping the baseball bat in the air and doing crazy moves around it before looking back to Jasper in challenge.

"Ooh," Emmett said, getting the other's attention. "Little Filly is looking for a challenge"

Jasper and Filene didn't listen to him as they looked at each other, Filene perched Livy on to her shoulder, using her other hand and making a 'come and get it' motion. Jasper smiled. For a couple of minutes Bella was amazed at how Jasper and Filene almost synchronize each other as they moved in a circle doing fancy tricks with their bats.

"Okay, we get it you guys are good!" Emmett whined. "Can we please just start the game?"

With a nod Filene just smiled lifting her hand before Jasper. "Until next time Jasper?"

Jasper grasped her hand and shook it. "Absolutely."

Esme walked towards Bella and Filene, holding them to her as she greeted them. "Hey, glad you're here. We need an umpire."

As she took them away, Filene saw Bella looking back to Edward as he too looked at her. Filene rolled her eyes and looked to Emmett whom was walking past them.

"She thinks we cheat." he told them, as if that would never happen.

"I _know_ you cheat." Esme retort with a smile.

The three came to a stop, Filene couldn't help but ask.

"So, you want us; the humans, to be the umpire to vampires… this will be entertaining." Filene mumbled and she kneeled down to the ground.

Bella looked a little out of place, agreeing to Filene's comment; Esme just smiled and gave Bella a gentle squeeze. "Call them as you see them, Bella, Filene."

Filene nodded while Bella mumbled an 'Okay'. After that, everyone got into their places, Edward was looking around, looking as if he was trying to find the right place to be for the ball, Emmett was doing some sort of exercise, Rosalie was up first looking as good looking as usual, Carlisle and Jasper were waiting at the side for their turn, and watching the game. Alice was looking up at the sky, Filene couldn't help but look up to and her eyes widen in awe. She could see the lightening, she has never seen a storm so up close, yet here she was, and she never felt this awesome before in her life. Jasper smiled at Filene's awestruck face before looking back to the game.

Another thunder crashed through the sky when Alice said. "It's time."

Of course she could see the future so Filene wasn't confused when she said that.

Alice threw the ball, Filene could barely see it until Rosalie hit it with the bat and gasped when a loud crack was heard. Now she could see the little ball go flying.

"Okay, now I see why you need the thunder." Bella said to Esme.

"That was so cool." Filene muttered.

Edward shot across the field, running after the ball as Rosalie stepped on third.

"Come on Rosalie! WHOOOO!" Filene cheered as she watched Rosalie.

"That's got to be home run, right?" Bella asked Esme.

Esme looked unsure. "Edward's very fast."

The next thing Filene knew, she saw the ball coming back towards her at the speed of a bullet.

"Shit!" she shouted as ducked behind Esme.

Esme, of course, caught it gracefully and touched Rosalie when she slides to the plate. Everyone was now looking to Bella since Filene was now huffing and puffing from the near death experience between Esme and Bella.

"You're out." Bella muttered nervously.

"Out!" Emmett cheered.

Rosalie looked to Emmett as if betrayed.

Emmett lifted his hands up in defense. "Babe, come on. It's just a game."

"You looked awesome there, if it's any consolation." Filene said to her through Esme's legs.

Bella and Rosalie got up at the same time, and Bella looked pretty nervous when Rosalie got a bit too close when she walked past her. Carlisle was there in a minute putting a hand on Rosalie's shoulder.

"Nice kitty." he joked as he walked up to the front.

Filene looked up to see Rosalie smile at her before walking behind them; she turned and saw Edward walking out of the forest with an amused look on his face.

"EDWARD MASON CULLEN! I KNOW THAT YOU KNOW THAT I KNOW THAT I WAS IN LINE OF FIRE YOU DICKWAD!" Filene shouted, pointing at him. "YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!"

"Filene." Esme gave Filene a disapproving look.

"Trust Filly to be the one swearing at Edward." Rosalie muttered to Jasper who grinned.

Carlisle hit the ball, and of course it went flying in between Edward and Emmett as Carlisle ran by the plates.

"GO DR CULLEN!" Filene cheered.

Emmett and Edward ran a little bit before jumping into the air at the same time, reaching for the baseball, however, they misjudged the height and ended up colliding into each other with a 'thwack' letting the ball fly pass them and Carlisle winning the home run.

It was Jasper's turn now, the ball flew through the air, but Emmett -not wanting to lose- climbed up a tree and catching the ball in the air. Once he landed onto the ground, he threw it to Alice as Rosalie smiled proudly at him.

"My monkey man." she said.

Filene couldn't help but think nasty thoughts, which made Edward, trip a bit and looked to Filene in disgust.

"Well that's what you get for trying to kill me with a baseball!' Filene shouted him, crossing her arms.

Everyone but Jasper and Edward looked confused.

"Let Filene try out." Esme told Rosalie.

Filene looked at Esme as if she was crazy, Emmett laughed.

"Yeah, let us let little Filly try." he taunted smiling at Filene.

Esme gave Emmett a look before pushing Filene gently to the front. "Go on Filene, I know you can do this."

Filene looked to Esme than to the others in the field who were walking a little closer, smiling at her. She took a huge breath and stood up to the plate. She saw Alice nod and smile before getting ready.

"If I die before I wake" Filene began, gripping Livy readying for the ball. "Pray the lord my soul to take."

And with that, Alice threw the ball, as before, it came fast yet, Filene was ready and with a roar of her own she hit the ball with all her might. The ball hits her bat and she could feel the vibration all the way down to her toes as she watched the ball go soaring past everything and into the forest.

"Run Filene! Run!" Bella shouted.

Getting out of her stupor, she dropped Livy and shot through the plate as fast as her human legs would let her, her adrenaline kicked in finally. She was half way through when Edward shot towards the forest, getting after the ball along with Emmett.

Everyone, even Rosalie were cheering and shouting at Filene as she came closer.

"COME ON FILENE!" Rosalie shouted.

As if Rosalie's encouragement were an energy source, Filene went even faster.

It became slow motion then, everything was; the cheering, her breath, her heart beat and everyone's movements. She could see from the corner of her eye, the ball coming back from the wood and coming towards Esme. She fell to the ground, sliding towards the plate; her foot barely grazed the plate before the ball touched her legs.

Everything went back to speed, Filene looked up to the others, panting as if she were a dog. Her lungs and legs hurt when her adrenaline left her body. Everyone turned to Bella, and then to Esme, who had a huge smile on her face.

"Safe."

With that, Jasper and Carlisle lifted her off the ground and on to their shoulders, cheering.

It was Rosalie's turn once again, but as the ball went flying into the forest, Filene saw Alice making a far out look, straight at her. She looked behind her and saw only Carlisle but he doesn't look any different.

She turned back to Alice whose was now looking into the forest. "Stop!"

And like that, everything stopped; Emmett swerved his head to where she was looking, including Edward who looked horrified. The next thing Filene and Bella knew, the Cullens were running towards them and circling them in a protective way so Filene didn't go into a panic, but did grip on to Livy that was still in her hand.

Alice went to Edward whom was now with Bella. "They were leaving. Then they heard us."

Edward grabbed Bella by the arm and was heading to the car. "Let's go."

"It's too late." Carlisle said, standing next to Filene.

Edward turned to Bella. "Get your hair down."

Bella did as she was told when Rosalie scoffed.

"Like that'll help." She said. "I can smell her across the field."

She walked towards Filene. "You better get behind us."

"It's too late." Filene told her.

Emmett looked to where Filene was looking and swore the three had already seen her and was looking straight at her.

"Just act like us and don't talk." Jasper whisper harshly to Filene.

She gave a short nod as everyone grouped together in a line; she stood beside Edward and looked at the comers whom entered the clearing.

There was a blond on the right, a red head girl (Filene: UGH! Another one!) On the left, and the leader in the middle, who was holding their ball? Of course the only thing Filene noticed was three things. 1) They were not wearing any shoes, 2) the three reminded Filene of the Black eye peas for some reason, and 3) Filene recognized the jacket on the blond, it belonged to Charlie's friend. Filene caught her gasp before it could come out and gave them the face she always saw on Jasper's face at school.

The 'leader' lifted it up to show Carlisle. "I believe this belongs to you."

He passed it to Carlisle whom of course caught it without fail and thanked him in his polite voice that he used when the Swan sisters first met him.

"I am Laurent." he introduced before tilting his head to the red head. "And this is Victoria and James."

Victoria nodded her head in greeting while the blond still looked at Edward and Bella.

"I'm Carlisle." Carlisle returned as politely. "This is my family."

"Hello." Laurent greeted.

Seeing as everyone was being a little rude, Filene couldn't help it. "Yo."

That got the three's eyes to go from where they were to her, she kept Jasper's face on very tightly, not wanting to lose her cool. Edward nudged her side rather hurtfully.

"I'm afraid your hunting activities have caused something of a mess for us." Carlisle said, getting their attention away from Filene.

"Our apologies." Laurent said in sincerity. "We didn't realize the territory had been claimed."

If Filene wasn't paying attention to the blond before, she would have not seen James take in a breath and slowly opened his eyes, he looked like a he just smelled something awesome, and that was Bella. Filene, being protective of her big sis, snorted through her nose at James in warning, James was now looking her in curiosity now. Filene ignored everything around her as she glared at the blond, trying to make a threatening presence as much as she could.

"So, could you use three more players?" Laurent asked bringing Filene from her glaring contest with James.

Which she did not want, since he was looking to Bella and Edward again.

"Oh come on," Laurent pleaded. "Just one game."

"Sure." Carlisle said smiling. "Why not, a few of us were leaving, you could take their place."

Filene felt Esme grab her arm gently, now that Filene was thinking about it, Esme and she looked as they could be passed as sisters or mother and daughter with their looks. That was pretty weird for Filene.

Everyone were taking their places once again slowly, Filene was about to follow Rosalie when she saw that James look still watching Edward and Bella.

"Rosalie." Filene whispered.

She looked to Filene than to James before shrugging and continued on walking. Filene did the same, which is until she heard the wind blowing.

Filene swerved her head and was running back to Bella as James breathed in once again and sighed. "You brought a snack."

Feline was in front of Bella and beside Edward as she pointed with Livy at him and snarled. "Put your hand on her body and you'll see it go flying fucker."

He snarled right back at Filene before looking back to Edward, Carlisle moved Filene to Emmett who put his arms around Filene as he stood beside Rosalie. Rosalie had her eyes on Victoria, whom was glaring at Filene now.

Emmett held Filene closer as he and Rosalie growled at Victoria, Everyone looked ready to tear each other apart, and Filene looked ready to knock some heads off.

"The girl is with us." Carlisle said, sound polite, yet threatening. "I think it best if you leave."

Laurent nodded. "I can see the game is over. We'll go now."

"What about her." Victoria nodded to Filene.

"She's mine." Rosalie hissed.

If this wasn't a serious moment, Filene could have sworn she felt the words 'Property of Rosalie Hale Cullen' was stamped onto her head.

With that, everyone backed away but Victoria and James. Laurent looked to James.

"James." Laurent warned as he backed away.

James went up from his crouch and looked from Edward to Filene for a second before following Laurent, Victoria gave one more glare to Filene before walking along side James. Whom Filene now guessed was her mate… and she had just threatened her mate.

'Well no wonder I was getting the glare.' Filene thought.

"Get Bella and Filene out of here." Carlisle ordered. "Now."

Edward already had Bella with him and was about to take Filene when Emmett took a step back and said. "I think its best that they split up."

Edward didn't argue and took Bella into the jeep; Emmett was dragging Filene towards her bike.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" Rosalie hissed as she followed them

"Threaten a mate?" Filene took a guess.

"Yes, now you are more in danger than your sister." she snapped as she got onto the bike.

Emmett set Filene on the ground for a second before looking to Rosalie. "Rose, I think it would be best if she came with me."

They had a staring contest before Rosalie nodded and took off on Filene's bike.

"Where is she going?" Filene asked.

"To our house, she not really in a good mood to be driving a motorcycle with a human." Emmett explained as he put Filene on to his back.

He turned to the rest. "I'll follow Edward."

With a nod from Carlisle, he ran through the forest; climbing up trees, jumping over rocks, and dodging branches that could scratch Filene. Filene had her eyes closed through everything, but she felt as if she was on a roller coaster ride. She opened her eyes and widened when she saw red hair.

"Emmett!" Filene cried out as Victoria leap toward her.

Emmett turned and swore once again before dodging Victoria's attacks, Filene gripped on tight to Emmett's neck as he practically flew through the forest along with always being a step ahead of Victoria. Filene could practically feel Victoria's hands grazing her hair, head, shoulders, and her legs. However, Emmett smacked Victoria before she had the chance to grab Filene's arms.

Like a fly that would not die, Victoria was back going at them and was now grabbing for Filene's hair that was short, but long enough for someone to grab hold of it.

Suddenly, Filene saw a blur of black slamming against Victoria, bringing her down.

'Doyle?' Filene thought as she tried to look back but decided not to from the dizziness and blacked out.


	10. Chapter 9 Do You Believe In God?

**_Chapter 9 – Do You Believe In God?_**

After comforting Charlie, the two Swans walked out from the hospital and made their way home, the two of them were quiet, neither blamed the other.

"I'm going to go back to the police station to finish some papers," he turned and looked to Filene. "Please stay in the house, don't go wondering off."

"I won't Dad." Filene promised, sitting herself in front of Bella's laptop.

Charlie nodded at his youngest before closing the door, Filene shot off the chair and looked out of the window and watched the cruiser drive backward out of the drive way. She sighed as she dropped the curtains and turned back towards Bella's computer. Filene knew the Cullens would call her if something happens or something, but she still worried, I mean could you blame her? The first time they meet nomads, Bella bloody become a snack for a tracker who could find anyone he damn pleases to find, and red head Victoria is after Filene because she threatened her mate -who was James- so now she has to worry about that as well.

With another sigh she plopped herself on a chair and played Warcraft and watched _Blood and Chocolate_.

(An hour later)

"What the frock was the director thinking when he made this crap! It is totally opposite of the book itself!" she shouted as the credits rolled by. "And why the bloody hell does she bounces off walls when she runs? She looks like a freakin' retard! No wonder people were looking at her as if she was weird."

Filene exited off the computer and headed towards the kitchen. "The only thing that was good was the sexy actors and the way the people transform into wolves, that was pretty cool."

Opening the fridge she took out the candy salmon and a small bottle of tomato juice, and a glass from the cupboard. Pouring the tomato juice into the glass, she added pepper into it and stirred it with one of the fish sticks. As she chowed down on her delicious snack, she thought about Doyle and the others. She knew full well that was Doyle that saved Emmett and her from Victoria.

Her mind was drawn back to her head when her cell phone went off. "Green and yellow, what's your mellow?"

"Filene? It's me." Filene heard Bella's voice.

"Bella?" Filene sighed in relief. "How are you? Are you okay? What about the others?"

"They are fine Filene, as am I, Jasper and Alice are keeping me in a hotel in Phoenix While the others keep James busy and Victoria away from you and Charlie." Bella explained.

"Oh, okay," Filene said sitting back down on the chair. "I watched Blood and Chocolate today."

"You did? Was it what you always thought it would be?" Bella asked.

"No, it was totally bogus, I mean you read the book to, and let me tell you." Filene began ranting.

Bella smiled as she listened to her sister go off about the movie, even in a dangerous situation, Bella could count on her little sister to make it okay, or put humour into it all.

"But, other than that I thought it was alright." Filene finished. "Well I am sure in a few years it will probably remake, like Mice and Men."

"Probably, look I have to go, Alice wants to feed me before she goes and feed herself." Bella replied.

"Okay sis, be safe and sound okay, or I'll shove Livy up Edward's-"

"Alright! I promise!" Bella interrupted Filene. "Good Bye Filene."

"See you soon Bells." Filene finished. "I love ya."

"Love you to sis, be safe." and with that, Bella hanged up.

Putting down her cell phone, Filene looked back out of the window, and her eyes widened. A silver wolf was sitting at the edge of the woods on the other side of the road, looking straight at her house in front of it. She shook her head smiling as she lifted Livy from the wall before walking to the outside, leaving a note on the table just in case Charlie came back before her.

She strapped Livy to her back and she ran towards Frost, Frost had other ideas though. The moment Filene was close enough; Frost began to nip at her ankles and went as far as nudging her harshly to the ground. Filene looked up at Frost and saw his face took the look of amusement as he looked down at her.

"Oh, you think you're funny?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

Frost nodded, after spending time with them that night, Filene was not as surprised when they responded to her questions, but she still hadn't gotten over that fact.

"Well, I guess I'll have to…" Filene got up slowly, dusting herself of imaginary dirt from her jeans. "ATTACK!"

In a flash, Filene tackled the overgrown wolf and cried in victory when she felt the two of them tumble into the ground. She got up just as quick and ran into the woods, she knew Frost was running after from the sound of thundering thumps on the ground behind her. At that moment, Filene was reminded of her dream of when she ran with the wolves, especially when she heard two other thundering paws hit against the ground beside and behind her.

She never felt so exhilarated, not since going to the amusement park in Phoenix, riding the rollercoaster is the speed unknown. Filene could feel her heart pounding as she ran through the woods, her adrenaline kicked in and she never felt this sort of thing before. With the help of one of her friends; Nic, she was able to learn free run, and use it when her adrenaline decided to come visit her at the most random times. So here she was, running with the wolves, leaping off of rock and logs and over little streams that pass through.

She looked to her left and saw Doyle there, running alongside her, to her right was Frost whom was a bit behind her but still close to her, and Gaelen was behind them a little a ways.

_Well, don't I feel like Mogli from that one Jungle Book movie. _Filene thought with a smile.

After a while, Filene and the wolves came to a stop in a meadow where one tree had fallen many years ago by the moss and ivy crawling over it and beside it was a boulder of sorts. When she looked back to the wolves, she was surprised to see them gone, she searched around the meadow. She got distracted from her search of the missing wolves as she looked in awe of all the wild flowers that surrounded the dead tree and rock.

"Holy schnitzels." Filene muttered.

Forgetting all about the wolves, Filene walked through the meadow towards the rock, almost identifying all the flowers she saw only in books or online. Reaching the boulder, she climbed it to the top and looked all around her, the view looked even better.

"Wow." She whispered.

The next thing Filene knew, she was back on the ground once again, only a couple of feet away from the rock. She lifted her head and her eyes widened in fear; Victoria stood a foot away from Filene, hanging from a tree branch smiling demonically down at her.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

Filene quickly stood up from the ground, glaring at the red head. "Not really, but I'm going to take a guess and say you won't let me go even if I wasn't."

_What do red heads have against me? Seriously! _Filene thought, as she watched Victoria descend from the tree branch to the ground.

"It has been a long time, since anyone has threatened my Jamie, first you, and that bastard with his little pet." Victoria said, walking slowly to her like a predator towards Filene. "Since my Jamie is busy with its little pet, I'll be having my fun with you."

_Bella. _Was what went through Filene's mind as she took Livy from her strap and pointed it at Victoria?

"Your Jamie boy is going to have to deal with seven pissed off vampires Vicky," she told Victoria, "And you, you are messing with the wrong Swan sister."

Victoria snarled. "We'll see about that."

All at once, Victoria came charging at Filene.

Filene didn't have enough time swing the bat when Victoria grabbed hold of her coat and threw her across the meadow, Filene rolled away for a bit, feeling her bones shaking on impact of the ground. She heard Victoria roar above and was able to lie on her back and stop Victoria's jaws from snapping her neck by getting Livy in between herself and the vampire and into the woman's mouth.

Filene wrinkled her nose at the stench of blood coming from the vampire's mouth. "Christ woman, ever heard of a tic tac, or even brushing your teeth?"

She shoved her feet into the vampire's stomach and flipped her off of her before getting back up, readying her bat. Victoria snarled once more as she pounces towards her. Filene was ready this time and swung her bat into Victoria's cheek, when she looked back to her, she saw that now half of her face was cracked, like when something really hard smacked into a cement wall.

Filene winced. "Ewww, James isn't going to like you now with that face."

She realized her mistake of course when Victoria's crimson eyes turned absolutely bright red.

"Oh shit," Filene swore as she dodged a big ass branch that sailed over. "Me and my big mouth."

Head: LOOK OUT!

Filene swerved her body around and was smacked yet by another branch, and smacked into the huge boulder. She heard the sound of cracking bones and her cries of pain. She collapsed to the ground, coughing up blood.

She knew that was bad, because when she looked up, she saw that Victoria's eyes turned black now, and she was looking at Filene hungrily.

"When I am finished with you, I shall savour the moment as I take you."

"Sorry hun." Filene almost toppled as she stood up, gripping her bat. "I don't swing that way."

Victoria glared at Filene before charging towards her, Filene took a stance and swung the bat once again. With the sound of the bat hitting something, she watching in shock as Victoria went flying a few feet away from Filene. She blinked in surprise as she looked at her bat for a moment before looking back at the always super pissed Victoria.

She swung again only to have Victoria take the bat by mouth and arms, and began to push Filene towards the boulder. Filene struggled against the stronger being, thinking of her mom, pops (Phil), dad (Charlie), Bella, the Cullens, the wolves and Jacob.

_Jacob_ Filene though at that moment.

Filene felt it then…. The adrenaline, it coursed through her being, through her blood, and then into her head.

"I can't wait till my Jamie tells me all about what he had done to the bastard's pet, he's probably broken her legs right now, telling her what he was going to do to her family and friends and by your scent, you would have been next if I hadn't claimed you as my prey." Victoria's voice hissed around the bat. "I will be quick when I kill you."

"If." Filene grunted. "If you kill me."

Filene heard Victoria laugh, and finally, she snapped.

"AAAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Filene screamed as she pushed against Victoria.

She succeeded only a little but that all she need; she swung at Victoria, aiming at her face, stomach, neck, nose, and face once again before running towards the boulder. Victoria followed Filene, snarling as every time she tried to grab onto Filene, she missed.

"Now I lay me down to sleep," Filene whispered. "Pray the lord my soul to keep, and if I die before I wake."

She dodges another swipe from Victoria as she reached to the top. "Pray the lord my soul to take."

Filene turned towards Victoria as she leapt towards her, she smirked. "See you in hell bitch!"

She runs to the edge of the boulder and jumps towards Victoria, raising her bat to the sky. Filene cried her roar as she went to hit Victoria. At the moment, something happened.

The storm above them, attracted to the mettle bat strikes the bat with its electricity at the moment Filene descended the bat to Victoria's head. The lightening went through Filene, and a huge explosion blasted between them; Victoria, whom landed on the ground safely, was holding her face as if in pain, screaming at the top of her lungs as she disappeared from the meadow.

Filene Swan fell to the ground, landing on her back.

She felt only pain, physically and mentally, as she looked at the flowers that were around her as in concern for the fighter.

"B-Bella?" Filene mumbled, blinking back the tears as hard she could. "Bells?"

It wasn't Bella that came into view, it was the Cullens, and they were looking at her as if in awe. Carlisle went to her side in a moment, looking over body.

"Bella?" Filene repeated, looking to Alice.

Alice shook out of her awe and smiled in comfort. "She's safe Filene, She and Edward are at the hospital as we speak and so will you soon."

Filene smirked up at her, licking her chapped lips. "I don't think- I'll be here."

"Shhh, Filene, its okay, you're going to be okay." Esme said kneeling down beside her and put Filene's head on her lap.

Filene gave out a shaky breath as she felt Emmett lifted her up bridle style, the family was about to move when they froze at the sound of a whimper that was not from Filene. They turned and saw three huge wolves on the other side of the meadow, watching them; the whimper was from the brown one.

Carlisle stood before his family. "We are going to take her to the hospital in phoenix, she'll be alright."

The black and silver one growled in warning before turning away without a second glance. The brown one however did, it the look he gave to Filene, made Esme gasp. So much guilt and pain, the next thing the vampire family knew, the wolves had vanished.

As the vampires began to run towards Phoenix, through their minds, they could still see that image that would never leave them. The moment when the lightning strike the baseball bat, as Filene swooped towards Victoria, was like something they have never seen before but in historical books, or in the paintings as an angel fought against a demon.

"Hey, dad." Emmett spoke, looking to Carlisle. "Do you suppose that god…?"

They looked down to Filene, who had passed out but was still clutching her mettle baseball bat Livy, that shined more against the rain and clouds above.

"I do not know son," Carlisle replied before looking up to the sky. Followed by the rest of the family. "Our lord works in mysterious ways, more ways than one."

With that, they got to the hospital, when they told Bella and Edward about what they had witnessed at the meadow, Edward himself looked as if in awe.

Bella looked at him. "What is it Edward?"

Edward looked to Bella and smiled. "Let's just say that the image of your sister fighting Victoria will always be with us and be reminded when she threatens to hurt us."

The family and Bella chuckled at that.

**A/n: I really wanted to end it there, really I did, but I didn't want to get yelled at so here we go the last chapter.**

Filene awoke from her nap as Bella got on her dress and make-up, she already got her dress and stuff on a while ago so she had to lie on the bed and watch her silly older sister get dressed.

(Just imagine Filene in pretty dress in your mind, I can't do clothes.)

Ever since her fight with Victoria, Bella made sure that she was never left alone. Really, Bella looked a lot worse. When they got bored in the hospital, after Filene woke up -three days later- they were comparing scars and wounds they got. Filene was horrified to see the vampire bite Bella's wrist, while Bella almost burst into tears at the sight of Filene's scared hands. They burned of course, but under the healing burns were scars like spider webs from her palm to her wrists, like the lightening was climbing her arms before they stopped.

Livy the bat was alright, only two vampire bites on it, and slathered in vampire venom, Carlisle told her that he found a fang stuck in one of the bites, and that it couldn't be taken off.

"The venom of Victoria seemed to have coated itself over the bat and that the lightening only made it intensify, so in other words Filene, you have made a weapon to hurt vampires now." He said.

A shock to everyone, even Carlisle himself.

The excuse for Filene was that, after Charlie left, she got a phone call from Edward, saying he needed her help to bring Bella back, one of his sibling drove her there, and when Bella fell down the stairs, Filene tried to save her big sis, only to injure herself. Charlie was pissed, but proud she saved her sister, her mom and pops were in hysterics of course, but once she awoke, they calmed down.

Emmett had given Filene fingerless gloves for the scars after they took the bandages off as a victory gift against a vampire all by herself.

Filene has never seen her wolves since her fight, and she began to miss them. She knew though that they are watching her through the trees of her home, so she wasn't too sad.

She got up from the bed and went down stairs, towards the kitchen where Charlie and Edward sat at the table. Filene had to cover her laughter at Charlie trying to intimidate Edward, but since Edward was a bit taller than Charlie, it didn't help. Charlie seemed to notice this and stood up a bit straighter as he took a sip of his beer, glaring at Edward.

Edward wasn't intimidated by Charlie, but he sure looked comfortable.

"Edward," Filene spoke.

The two men looked up to her. "She's ready."

Filene walked back, being followed by the two men, and they watched as Bella walked down the stairs with a clomp, clomp of her cast.

"Alice lent me the dress." Bella said, as if to excuse the dress. "The cast is…"

"You're perfect." Edward said, smiling up at her.

Charlie and Filene looked at him with a raised eyebrow before looking back and Bella who was smiling brightening at him. Before looking at Filene in her dress and she smiled as if proudly.

"You look so gorgeous Filene." she told Filene.

Filene smiled. "You can thank Jessica and Angela for that."

When Filene came back and told Jessica what happened, she and Angela in an instant went to stores and searched for the best dress they could find in a day. They found it in less than eight hours.

Bella giggled before looking back to Edward, and Edward looked to Charlie.

"I'll take care of them, Chief Swan." he said.

"I've heard _that _before." he muttered.

It got awkward for a second before Edward went and opened the door. The Swan sisters were about to walk out before Charlie stopped the two.

"Alright, Filly, Bells." Charlie said before looking to Edward whom disappeared from the door. "I put a new can of pepper spray in both of your bags."

Bella sighed. "Dad."

Filene looked into her bag, and low and behold, a pepper spray lay there, with a tape stuck across it 'Livy Junior'. Filene giggled.

"And…" Charlie looked between his girls before smiling. "Well, you look beautiful."

Bella smiled. "Thanks."

"Yeah, thanks dad." Filene added before hugging Charlie.

"See you." Bella waved before taking Filene away from their father and took her to Edwards Volvo.

Once they got inside, Edward looked back to Filene and once again had to hold back from laughing out loud. This time she put all three seatbelts over her before relaxing against the car.

"Comfortable?" Bella asked with an eyebrow raised at her.

"No, but it will keep me alive." Filene replied, smiling at her.

Bella shook her head in amusement as Edward chuckled as he started up the car.

"And were off!" Filene announced.

Reaching their destiny in a mansion of sorts, Bella and Filene got out of the car, immediately spotting Jessica and Mike, Filene said good bye to Bella and Edward and headed over to them.

"Hey Mike, Jessica… BOOBS!" Filene pointed at them in shock.

Of course that got everyone including Jessica to burst out laughing at Filene's reaction.

The party was awesome, Filene danced with Angela and Jessica, along with the others to the song 'We're going all the way.' which was Filene's favourite song. Needing fresh air, she said good bye to her friends and headed outside.

It was cold outside, but it was beautiful to, she sat down on one of the benches, smiling when she caught sight of Edward and Bella walking to the back of the house. She looked into the trees and saw, Jacob Black, standing walking towards her with a grin.

Heart/Hormones/Author: JACOB! WE LOVE YOU!

Filene: Shut up! And author, get out of here!

Filene tilts her head and grinned a little. "Jacob?"

He smiled. "Hey Filly, you look nice."

Filene blushed. "Thank you, you don't look so bad either."

He walked up to her bench and sat beside her.

"So what are you doing here?" She asked.

Jake stuffed his hands into his pants before looking over to her. "My dad paid is paying me forty bucks to talk to you and Bella."

"Wow, I feel important, what's the money for?" Filene wondered.

"So I could buy things for my rabbit." he explained.

Filene blinked at him. "A rabbit?"

"Not a real rabbit Fil." Jake laughed. "My car, a rabbit Volkswagen Fil, I am working on it."

"Oh, oh! Congrats dude," she said smiling. "And the money is for the car parts and stuff right?"

He nodded. "Yeah and I already talked to Bella, so there's only you next."

"Okay, lay it on me." Filene said smiling at him.

"Let me tell you, it's much weirder than your sisters." Jake told her. "Okay um, quote; 'Don't give up yet, we'll be waiting for you.'"

Filene blinked. "Are as confused as I am?"

Jake laughed. "Yep, I didn't know what the hell he said."

The two continued to laugh when a soft song drifted from inside the house.

_Good times and bad times_

_There's nothing I'll forget_

_Sun shines on our lifelines_

_There's nothing I'll regret_

Filene and Jake looked to the house before they looked back to each other. Filene shrugged.

"Want to dance?" she asked, her heart pounding hard and fast in her head.

Jake looked back into the woods for a minute before looking back to her.

_Hold me and feel me_

_And wrap your arms around_

_Because when you love me I'm quite clear_

_That heaven is here_

He smiled. "Sure."

Filene kept her squealing inside and only smiled as Jake took her hand and walked over to where there were street lamps were lightened the most and twirled her towards him. She laughed as she came towards him, and they began to sway to the song.

_Hear my confession_

_We're meant to be as one_

_Leave me to the mystery_

_Of happiness to come_

_Touch me and I'll give you_

_My blessing and desire_

_Cause when you feel eternal fire_

_Then heaven is here_

Filene let herself relax against Jake, quietly smelling his shirt to put into her memory.

"So what was Bella's message?" She asked softly, wanting to keep a conversation going in their dance.

"Just that she should break up with her boyfriend and that 'We'll be watching'" he replied.

"…Stalkerish much?" Filene asked.

With that Jake chuckled before he became serious again, Filene didn't like him frowning, it didn't seem right to see him frowning.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's just… I thought Bella like me." he said looking sad.

And there it was, the thing that Filene feared the most, Jacob did like Bella, and Bella went as far as flirting with Jacob just to get some information about the Cullens.

_Oh boy._

"Sh- she does Jacob, really, she is just in her honeymoon phase with Edward, it'll go away soon." she said, hoping she was right. "You just have to wait for a while, that's all."

_Bad times and street crimes_

_No matter where you go_

_Some sects preach and some fools teach_

_They're giving us some show_

"Hmm, probably right." Jake said looking down at her, smiling. "Thanks Filene, it means a lot to me."

"Why?" she had to ask.

"You give me hope Filene, you are a good friend." he said before holding her close. "Maybe you can come to La Push and hang out with me and my friends; they really want to meet you."

_Drop._

The hope, gone like the wind.

"Sure," she mumbled against his shirt, sadly she couldn't keep the sadness from her voice.

"Filene? What's wrong?" he asked in concern.

"Noting, I am just so happy." she lied.

Jake didn't believe that for a second, they stopped dance, he held her close, and began to comfort her.

"It's okay Filly, you'll be okay." he told her.

Filene always knew, but she hoped…. She remembered her message then.

_Don't give up yet._

_That's right _Filene thought, holding Jake to her tighter, he did the same.

_I will not give up, not on this. Be prepared Jacob Black! I will not be seconds, I will not be Bella's replacement, and I will be Filene Swan, the vampire slayer…. Cool that sounded awesome. Got to tell the Cullens next time they piss me off._

_So send me an angel_

_And wrap your love around_

_Because when it all comes down you'll know_

_That Heaven is here_

_That Heaven is here_

_That Heaven is here_

_That Heaven is here_

_That Heaven is here._


	11. Special Extras For Fans

1: I Won't Say I'm In Love

Filene watches Jacob and Bella walking together at the beach with a sad expression on her face.

She sighs, shaking her head. "What am I doing? You'd think a girl would learn."

Filene turned away and began walking the opposite direction from the two, slouching her shoulders.

"If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that." She sings, looking back to two. "No man is worth the aggravation."

Sarah Jackson-The Other, Emily, Kim, Angela, Jessica, and Alice pop out of no where from behind a rock.

"That's ancient history, Been there." Filene kicks a rock. "Done that."

"Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'" the author sang, surprising Filene by stepping in front of her. "He's the earth and heaven to you, try to keep it hidden."

Filene rolled her eyes trying to get away from the author.

"Honey, we can see right through you, girl ya can't conceal it. We know how ya feel." Sarah continues to sing, pointing to Jacob. "And who you're thinking of."

Filene shakes her head. "No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no."

"You swoon, you sigh." Alice stepped in front of Filene this time. "Why deny it, uh oh."

"It's too cliché." Filene tried to explain before walking away. "I won't say I'm in love."

The six looked at Filene before looking at each other, shrugging before following her.

"I thought my heart had learned its lesson." Filene continued, thinking back on her other relationships. "It feels so good when you start out.

She clutches her hair, wanting to pull it in frustration. "My head is screaming get a grip, girl!"

She swerves her head to Jacob whom was laughing at what Bella said before looking away, her lower lip wobbling. "Unless you're dying to cry your heart out, oh."

Angela and Jessica grab hold of Filene's shoulder and turning her to them. "You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling. Baby, we're not buying, hon, we saw hit the ceiling face it like a grown-up."

The other girls join in. "When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it bad!"

"Wrong!" she denied. "No chance, no way. I won't say it no, no."

"Give up, or give in?" Kim sang pointing to something behind her.

Filene looked back and saw Jacob looking at her, smiling, she grinned back at him.

Kim pointed at her face victorious. "Check the grin, you're in love."

Filene, realizing what she was doing, glared at Kim. "This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love!"

Emily rolled her eyes playfully and smiled at Filene. "You're doing flips, read our lips you're in love."

Filene climbed up some boulders, looking down at the six girls. "You're way off base, I won't say it."

The girls began to follow her up the rock. "She won't say it out loud."

"Get off my case!" Filene told them. "I won't say it!"

The girls reach her, surrounding her and giving her some comfort.

"Girl, don't be proud." Sarah sang. "It's okay you're in love."

Filene sighed before looking towards Jacob who was looking up at her in concern. She smiled as if saying 'I am okay' before waving at him. Jacob smiled back and nodded to her before walking back to Bella.

Filene smiled. "Oh, at least out loud, I won't say I'm in love."

She slowly lay onto her back, looking up at the sky as everyone but Angel and Jessica disappeared as they sighed in relief to see Filene happy.

"Sha la la la la la, ahhh…." Angela and Jessica laid down beside Filene, giggling.

* * *

2: Bloopers

Part 1

He snapped his fingers and smiled. "Good headline for both of your feature."

Filene raised an eyebrow. "And what, pray tell, does that mean?"

"I'm on the paper, and you're news baby, front page." He told them.

Filene cuddles up to him, smiling. "Well thank you honey."

She kissed his cheek and watched as his face went red, there was a long silence before Bella started pouting.

"No fair!" she whined before kissing Eric's other cheek.

There was another long before Bella, Filene and the people in the background began to laugh.

"CUT!" the director shouted.

Everyone continued to laugh except for Eric whom was speechless and blushing even redder.

* * *

Part 2

"Jasper is the youngest to our group, so he has a harder time as you have seen with your sister, but you however seem to not entice him to take you." Carlisle explained to Filene.

Filene almost choked on her glass of milk she was now drinking. 'He has no idea how dirty that sounded.'

"FILENE! FOR ALL THAT IS HOLY QUIT THINKING THAT!" they hear Edward shout.

Filene looked up at the ceiling with a glare. "DON'T YOU RAISE YOUR TONE AT ME BOY! I AIN'T A NO FREAKIN' GLITTERING FAIRY PRINCESS LIKE SOMEONE I KNOW SO DON'T MESS WITH ME ND MY METTLE ROD OR I'LL COME UP THERE AND STICK IT UP YOUR MANHOLE LIKE THE PRINCESS YOU ARE AND -"

Filene was cut off when Edward popped out of no where beside her, batting his eyes. "Will you?"

"Cut!" the director called out.

The Cullens begin to laugh as Filene pushes Edward over. "God! Must you do that?"

Edward lays on the floor laughing.

* * *

Part 3

"Jasper is the youngest to our group, so he has a harder time as you have seen with your sister, but you however seem to not entice him to take you." Carlisle explained to Filene.

Filene almost choked on her glass of milk she was now drinking. 'He has no idea how dirty that sounded.'

"FILENE! FOR ALL THAT IS HOLY QUIT THINKING THAT!" they hear Edward shout.

Filene looked up at the ceiling with a glare. "DON'T YOU RAISE YOUR TONE AT ME BOY! I AIN'T A NO FREAKIN' GLITTERING FAIRY PRINCESS LIKE SOMEONE I KNOW SO DON'T MESS WITH ME ND MY METTLE ROD OR I'LL-"

Filene begins to cough, Carlisle walks over to her.

"CUT!" the director shouted.

"Sorry." Filene coughed. "I got a toad in my throat."

the Cullens snorted, and chuckled quietly. Edward came down the stairs with an eyebrow raised.

* * *

Part 4

"Your Jamie boy is going to have to deal with seven pissed off vampires Vicky," she told Victoria, "And you, you are messing with the wrong Swan sister."

Victoria snarled. "We'll see about that."

All at once, Victoria came charging at Filene.

A ringtone goes off. "How come every time you come around my-"

"CUT!"

Victoria stops and takes it out. "Hello? Uh, dad, I am on set right now."

"Ah ha! I can escape!" Filene shouted as she sprinted into the woods, the crew's laughter grew as she disappeared.

* * *

Part 5

Jake and Filene are slow dancing, however, Filene misses a step.

"Ahh!" Filene squeals as she drags Jake and herself to the ground.

Everyone laughs as the two got up, Filene looking embarrassed, while Jake was smirking.

"I'm just that hot." he said, now making Filene smile and smack his chest.

* * *

Part 6

Now that Filene got a better look at her sister, she saw that she was shaking. "Bella? Are you alright? What theory?"

"The Buffy one." Bello replied.

"….. Edward wears blond wigs and leather?" Filene blinked in disbelief. "Huh, I thought the leather stuff was either Rosalie or Jasper's thing."

"What? No! Filly! -"

Bella starts laughing, Filene joins in.

"CUT!" the director ordered.

"Sorry!" Bella giggled.

* * *

Part 7

James breathes in the air and turns. "You've brought a snack."

Edward pushes Bella away and starts snarling high pitch style, only to sadly be interrupted by Carlisle as he bumps into him harshly, making fall over. Edward got up and growled at Carlisle, pushing him back. Epic fail.

"Cut!" the director shouted trying not to laugh along with the others.

Filene was on the ground laughing in hysterics while Edward gives everyone the middle finger and walks away.

* * *

Part 8

"Pray my lord my soul to taaaahhhhh!" Filene trips and falls onto the side, making Victoria fall down giggling.

"Cut!" the director shouted.

Filene lifts her head smiling. "Don't worry, there's always another take."

* * *

3: Playlist

Twilight

Keep Holding On – Avril Lavigne – Filene (Opening for the Twilight of my series)

Eyes On Me - Angela Aki- Edward and Bella

Our Lips Are Sealed - the Duff Sisters- Bella and Filene

Welcome - Phil Collins - The Cullens

I'm Not That Girl - Wicked - Filene, Jacob, and Bella

Chop Suey - System of the Down - Jasper

'Bold O'Donaghue – The Clancy Brothers & Tommy Makem' - Emmett

Wind - (From Naruto) - Alice

Hello Nurse - Animaniacs - Rosalie

I'm Cute - Anmaniacs - Alice

Bitch - Rosalie

Bad Case Of Loving You - Carlisle

Your Mother and Mine - Disney's Peter Pan - Esme

Enter Sandman - Metallica- Emmett

Emmet - Haruka Kanata - Asian kung fu generation

Rockstar 101 - Rihanna - Rosalie

She's Just Oblivious - Skye Sweetnam - Alice

I Won't Say I'm In Love - Disney Hercules - Filene

Can't Go Back - Hedly- Bella and Filene

Brave New World - Hedly- Filene and Jacob

Never Say Goodbye -Elton John- Filene and Bella

If You Believe - Mandy Moore - Filene

Heaven is Here - Sarah Brightman - Jacob and Filene

Just So You Know - Jesse McCartney - (Credits if it was a film)

A/N: I have rewritten the first and retitled it since it fit more to the story.


End file.
